Coming Apart
by TheSleepyProducer
Summary: Dr. Jason Bull has become successful with TAC and taking on clients. When one tragic event happens, Dr. Bull will go from helping others to being on trial himself...for murder. Now its up to his team at TAC to sway the jury and help their boss out before everything comes apart and he loses everything. Major character death. Bull/Diana
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes in life we keep deep dark secrets away from the rest of the world. We may keep them in closets, under the bed, or stuffed away in the back parts of our minds. But one day, when you least expect it, those secrets can come out. When they are exposed to the light, well, that's when those secrets can hurt you.

Dr. Jason Bull's phone lit up. When he looked down to see it was from Diana Lindsey he had to smile.

 _Are you busy tonight?_

 _Never too busy for you!_ Jason texted back.

 _How about dinner at my hotel?_

 _Sounds like a plan to me._

 _I have a special surprise for you._

A knock on his office door caught his attention.

"Come in" Jason answered.

"Dr. Bull, I just wanted to see if you wanted something ordered for dinner tonight? Benny said that we would probably be working late." Cable said coming into Jason's office.

"Actually Cable I don't. In fact, why don't you and the rest of the team take the day off." Jason suggested as he undone his tie.

"Are you serious?" Cable asked.

"Of course I am! I have a date with Diana Lindsey tonight. She says she's got a surprise for me." Jason said smiling. He had a picture of Diana on his desk that he liked to look at when she was in Calisto. Maybe she had finally come to her senses and had decided to move to New York.

"Uh huh just don't do anything I wouldn't do Dr. Bull." Cable smiled before walking out of the office.

Jason slipped out of the office and goes to a flower shop buying Diana a big bouquet of roses.

By 5pm he was already at her hotel. He went up to the desk clerk to ask what room she was in.

"May I help you?" the desk clerk asked.

"Yes my wife Diana Lindsey checked in earlier today and I need to know what room she's in." Jason asked.

The desk clerk did some typing and responded "Mrs. Lindsey is in room 348."

"Great thanks so much!" Jason said heading to the elevator.

He rode up the elevator to the 3rd floor and found her room. He gently knocked and waited. In a matter of moments, Diana cracked the door open, with a towel on her head and a bath robe on. She had no makeup on but Jason didn't mind. He loved her just the same.

"Aren't you a little early for dinner?" Diana asked in her southern accent. She opened the door a little wider to allow Jason into the hotel room.

"No because I was thinking about having dessert first." Jason said.

Before Diana could protest, Jason already had his lips against hers and showed her just how much he had missed her.

She began to undo his shirt and then his pants while he threw the towel and her robe to the other side of the room. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed before making love to her. Once they were done, Diana laid on Jason's shoulder and realized what she had come here for was going to be hard to tell Jason but he needed to know. She would tell him over dinner and hope that he took it ok.

 **What is Diana hiding from Jason? Will it change how Jason looks at her? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jason had something on his mind. He wanted to ask Diana Lindsay to marry him. For a man who could come up with a narrative for a trial, he couldn't quite find the words to ask her. Jason liked to be in control of things and this was no different. He wanted everything to be perfect before he popped the question or else she might turn him down.

Jason and Diana finally got up both silent about what was on their minds. Jason slipped into a suit but decided to leave the tie off and his shirt unbuttoned a little more than he normally would in court. He helped Diana zip up her cocktail dress. She looked absolutely stunning. She hurried and put on her makeup as Jason sat on the bed and watched her. She really didn't have to put all that stuff on her face. She looked beautiful no matter what. He would be more than excited and honored to wake up to her amazing face every morning.

"Are we ready?" Diana asked, grabbing her clutch.

"Sure am." Jason said opening the hotel room door.

 _Now I have to do it now, I cant wait and do it over dinner and Jason thinking bad of me. He may walk off and leave me._ Diana thought

Instead of walking out the hotel room door, she took her hand and shut it.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant," Diana said.

Jason was shocked. The love of his life was pregnant. This was the best day ever! He almost wanted to cry he was so excited. He tried hard not to jump for joy. In his marriage to Isabella, she had a miscarriage that led to their divorce. He wanted a family so bad. He hoped that Diana wasn't telling him this only to follow up with telling him she was terminating the pregnancy because of her career.

"How far along?" Jason was able to ask.

"12 weeks." Diana responded. "Please don't be mad Jason. I just thought you would want to know about our baby. If it comes down to having to choose between you and keeping this baby, I will fly back to Calisto so fast and you will never hear from me again."

"You don't have to worry about that at all, I want this baby, our baby." Jason said as he touched her still flat stomach before wrapping his arms around her and laying a tender kiss on her lips. When he pulled away she looked into his eyes. She could tell that he had so much love not only for her but also their baby. This was the father of her child and she wanted more than anything to make this work.

"We better get down to dinner. You're eating for two now you know." Jason joked with her opening the hotel room door yet again.

On the elevator ride down to the lobby so much was going through Jason's mind. Should he actually ask her now to marry him? No he couldn't do that. He wanted his proposal to be rally special, romantic and memorable not just hey your pregnant, I'm the father, let's get hitched. Diana deserved better than that. Diana and Jason was led to a table in the hotel restaurant. Jason took Diana's left hand and rubbed her ring finger. She deserved to have a ring on that finger.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have water." Diana answered.

"I'll take a glass of white wine." Jason said.

Diana gave him a look. How dare he order the type wine she liked knowing she can't drink.

"Jason Bull I cannot believe you would order wine knowing I can't drink." Diana spat.

"Well this calls for celebration. We are having a baby. I can't think of anything better to drink to." Jason said as their drinks were delivered to the table.

As they ate their dinner, the power struggle began, but not before Jason could order another glass of wine.

"I think with you being pregnant that you need to move up here to New York." Jason suggested.

"In your dreams Jason. I have my career in Calisto. You could always open a TAC office down in Texas." Diana said.

Jason laughed before taking a drink of his second glass of wine. "I can't just relocate my whole team just so I can be with you."

"So now you don't want to be with me."

"No that's not what I said at all. I just think it makes more since if you moved up here because you would have more opportunities. And think of the baby."

They continued to argue back and forth in who was right. People started to look at them as if they were about to throw something at each other. Their argument fell silent when Jason went pale in the face.

"Jason, are you alright?" Diana worried.

"For some reason I am not feeling well. I think I am going back up to the room to lie down." Jason said.

Jason hurried and paid the bill for the meal. Jason felt like he could pass out at any given moment. Diana was a little concerned with him but just figured it was all that wine he had with dinner. His speech began to slur and he was having trouble walking.

"My dear I think we found out room here." Jason said.

Diana just knew he was drunk. Even though Jason wasn't feeling well, he was able to help Diana out of her clothes and she helped as he would say unwrap him out of his. Their clothes fell to Diana's side of the bed. They began passionately kissing before Diana jumped on top of Jason. A weird feeling came over Jason unlike anything before. It wasn't like being drunk, it was like if someone was trying to knock him out. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over him and he drifted off to sleep. Diana looked up to find Jason lying very still unlike he normally would during their love making.

"Jason? Seriously Jason? Did you really just fall asleep while making love to me?" Diana asked as she shook him a bit. He grunted at her and she rolled off of him.

"Wow you find out I'm pregnant and even making love isn't exciting anymore to you." Diana told him. Diana decided to let him sleep. She was going to give him so much grief about this over breakfast. She curled up on his shoulder and rubbed his chest. She was so happy he had accepted the fact they would be welcoming a buddle of joy into the world. She wanted to wait and see if he was committed to this, before she made major decisions like moving to New York. But she knew in her heart, he was. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

It was around 1am when Diana thought she heard something. It sounded like someone coming into their hotel room.

"Jason wake up; I think someone has broken in." Diana said. She was scared out of her mind. Jason was smooth out and didn't make a sound. Before Diana could get up to turn on a light, a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Don't say a word and don't try to scream for help." The person said.

Diana being Diana didn't listen and she shook Jason trying to get him to wake up with no luck. The person turned and seen what she was doing.

"He can't help you, he's already dead. Just like your about to be. No one puts my baby brother in prison." The person said.

Diana was the most terrified she had ever been in her life. Was it true? The reason Jason wasn't responding was because he was dead? Before she could say anything, the person began to stab her in the chest. The third stab was the most painful as it hit her aorta. The person wanted to finish her off and stabbed her in the abdomen. Once he was done, he slipped out just as quietly as he slipped in but not before leaving the weapon in the room in a place for safe keeping. Diana crawled over to Jason as she could feel the life draining out of her as her blood poured onto his chest. She hoped to be with him soon. She couldn't believe that she wasn't able to tell him how much she loved him before he died. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips before she collapsed onto his arm and bled out, dying in Jason's arms.

 **Who stabbed Diana and what happened to Jason? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Benny had not heard from his boss Dr. Jason Bull. Jason was one of these people he was never late for work, he never missed work, never had so much as a cold and yet here they were almost 11am and Jason was nowhere to be found.

"Cable have you heard from Dr. Bull this morning?" Benny asked.

"No I haven't." Cable said looking at her watch. "Ok that is really strange Benny. It's almost 11 and he's not here. Have you called him?"

"I will try again." Benny said pulling his cellphone out of his pocket.

Jason's phone rang and rang until Benny got a voicemail message.

 _You have reached the voicemail of Dr. Jason Bull. I am away from my phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you._

"Hey Jason, it's Benny we are starting to get worried about you. Call me back." Benny said starting to panic.

"No answer?" Cable ask.

"No." Benny said hoping at any moment Jason would either walk in or call back.

"Hey have you guys seen Dr. Bull I need to talk to him about this group that is supposed to be coming in today to tour TAC." Marissa said walking in.

"I was kind of hoping you had seen him." Benny said.

"You mean to tell me Jason isn't at work?" Marissa asked.

"Not yet." Cable answered.

"We need to call the police. Somethings happened. That's not like Bull to just not show up to work or let us know he's going to be late for work." Marissa said herself starting to panic.

She got on the phone with NYPD.

* * *

The housekeeper at the hotel knocked on the door of Diana Lindsay's room.

"Housekeeping" the older lady said.

When there was no answer, she used her master key to unlock the door and go changes the liens on the bed. When she walked in to find was not a bed with covers all messed up from a night of passion. Instead she found a young woman lying in a pool of blood in the bed and curled up to a man who was covered in blood. The housekeeper started screaming and ran off to call police. She had no idea she had just stepped into a murder scene.

Faint screams fell on Jason's ears as he started to wake from his slumber. He felt Diana's head on his shoulder and he turned his face toward hers. As his eyes focused he seen Diana's face. Her eyes were open and a look of fear covered her face. Jason tried to shake Diana a bit hoping that she is pulling a prank on him, but it was no use. He sat up in bed to find the pool of blood that surrounded himself and Diana. But it wasn't until he saw the knife in his right hand that everything became more real to him. It freaked him out and he dropped the knife quickly and felt for a pulse on Diana and shook her.

"Diana please wake up please." Jason begged. She had already grown cold.

Jason started to freak out. 'Why would I kill Diana Lindsay, the love of my life, the mother to my child?' Jason thought 'Oh God! The baby! Diana and the baby is dead! Why would she curl up against me when I was the one that stabbed her to death?' so many questions were running through Jason's mind.

He looked down to find he was still naked from the night before. The only thing covering him was blood, Diana's blood. He felt as though he was on auto pilot when he put his clothes back on. He then climbed back in bed with Diana's lifeless body and rocked her in his arms. He slid her eyes closed. He didn't want to see the terror in her eyes as he tried to make sense out of all of this. When NYPD came into the hotel room they found Jason in the middle of the bed still rocking Diana's lifeless body.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to step away from the body." One officer demanded.

"I was going to ask her to marry me." Jason muttered as he continued to rock back and forth.

"Sir please get up and step away from the body." The officer demanded again.

"Here, this poor man has been through a traumatic event. Put on your gloves and remove the body from his arms while I try to pry him away from her." Another officer suggested.

The officers worked together but once they got Jason away from the body he fell to the floor and cried like a baby.

"Sir, I need to take you to the station and ask you a few questions." The more sensitive officer said. He helped Jason up and showed him to the squad car. He didn't want to take him out in handcuffs, the officer just wanted to take Jason in and ask some questions.

Leaving Diana's body in the hotel room was the hardest thing for Jason, he wanted more than anything to stay with her. Even if she was dead.

* * *

It was pushing noon when a call came into the TAC office. The team was still worried since their boss still had not shown up for work yet.

Cable answered the phone.

"TAC offices. How may I help you?" Cable said in her normal cheery voice.

"Yes I am Officer Steele with NYPD…" the officer said.

"Hold on one moment while I put you on speaker." Cable said and went rushing into the conference room.

"Guys an officer is on the phone. Maybe they found Dr. Bull." Cable said. The entire team followed her back out to her computers as she put the call on speaker.

"Officer Steele are you still there?" Cable asked.

"Yes I am." Officer Steele answered.

"Great what's up?" Cable asked.

"We are bringing in a Dr. Jason Bull to our station. He was found at the scene of a murder this morning. He said he worked for a company named TAC and my Captain said you guys had reported Dr. Bull missing this morning. Is there anyone that can come down and pick Dr. Bull up after we ask him a few questions? Maybe bring him some fresh clothes?" Officer Steele asked.

"Yes I am Benny Colon a lawyer with TAC and a friend of Jason's. I will be down in ten minutes." Benny said.

"Great thanks so much." Officer Steele said.

"Yeah you bet." Benny said as Cable hung up the phone.

"Why would Jason be at a murder scene?" Marissa asked.

"The bigger question is who's." Benny said grabbing his jacket as he headed out the door.

* * *

Once Benny got down to the police station, he was escorted to the room Jason was in. He had never seen his boss such a mess. His hair looked like Jason had not tried to brush it in a week and was matted with blood, his clothes and hands had blood on them. Jason sat in the room crying, something Benny had never seen Jason do before.

"Hey Jason, I brought you some fresh clothes." Benny said trying to ease his way into his next question. Jason didn't look up he. He held his head down and continued to cry. "What the hell is going on? Why are you covered in blood?"

Jason finally looked up and cocked his head a little. "Do you really think I would be sitting here Benny if I knew what happened?" Jason said his speech a bit slurred.

An officer came in to ask Jason question.

"Dr. Bull, where were you last night?" the officer asked.

"I was with Diana Lindsay at her hotel. We had dinner together." Jason answered.

"Ok, what happened after dinner?" the officer questioned.

"I have no idea. The next thing I remember is waking up next to her this morning and she's…" Jason's voice trailed off before muttering the words "dead."

This was the first time Benny had heard about this and he was in complete and utter shock. Diana Lindsay was dead. He quickly got on his phone and texted Marissa.

 _We have a bigger problem than I thought on our hands. Diana Lindsay is dead and Jason's covered in blood. I pray Jason wasn't the one that did this._

* * *

When Marissa got the message she called Dani, Cable and Chunk together.

"We've got a problem. First Diana Lindsay is dead." Marissa said.

"Wait what? Like the Diana that Dr. Bull likes to…" Dani asked.

"Exactly. Dr. Bull is sitting at the police station now being and he's covered in blood." Marissa explained.

"Oh no." Chunk responded.

"Looks like Dr. Jason Bull just became our next client." Marissa said.

* * *

Jason couldn't remember anything. He wasn't trying to not answer questions; he seriously couldn't remember anything that had happened.

"Tell you what Dr. Bull, we will take your clothes for evidence do a few pictures, you can take a shower and your free to go. If you happen to remember something just let us know." The officer said.

"Thank you." Jason said running his fingers through his blood matted hair.

An officer took Jason to get pictures. That took photos of the blood patterns on Jason's skin and scraped some of the blood to test it and see if it matched Diana's blood type. They took his blood stained clothes as evidence and showed him to the shower.

As the water ran over him, Jason watched as the water around his feet was a rusty red color. He wished he didn't have to wash what little of Diana he still had off of him. When he closed his eyes to wash his hair, all he could see was her head on his shoulder, her eyes glasses and blank, and the look of terror on her face.

After he got dressed, Jason met with Benny to go back to the TAC office. The ride was quiet until Jason finally broke the silence.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Benny. I can't believe I killed her. The knife it was right there in my hand. How could I have killed her Benny?" Jason said the tears starting to flow.

"Do you actually remember killing her?" Benny asked.

"No."

"Why don't I take you to the ER. If you killed someone you would have known it. You remember absolutely nothing about the previous night. Get your blood tested because this isn't normal." Benny said.

Benny knew that was not like Jason and he was worried. Jason seen that Benny was right and went ahead and got a blood test.

* * *

The forensic team was hard at work finding if Jason was connected to Diana's murder. They ran a fingerprint analyze on the murder weapon, a knife, tested Diana's blood against the samples of blood taken off of Jason's body, and sent Diana to the Medical Examiner's office.

* * *

Jason was in his office trying to get his bearings when he hears Cable, Dani and Chunk outside his office talking about the day and reading the evening paper.

"It's really sad about Diana." Cable said.

"I heard they found her in Jason's arms. Of all people that know not to mess with a crime scene, it would be Dr. Bull." Dani said.

"But think about this, could he of actually done it? He says he don't remember anything from last night. Is that just his alibi?" Chunk suggested.

The three continued to debate whether or not Jason did it. When Jason had enough. Jason came storming out of his office.

"Does it really matter if I did it or not?" Jason yelled. Jason yanked the paper out of Chunk hand. "I am still your boss and I will fire all of you for gossiping." he then threw the paper at Chunk. "We're done here. My personal business is not open for discussion or debate in the office."

Jason continued his rant about them talking about him behind his back including kicking a trash can in his anger. Marissa and Benny was off in Benny's office discussing Jason's fragile emotional state and how to deal with him when they heard him explode. They went rushing in to see him scaring the crap out of the rest of the team. Just when they all least expected it NYPD came into the TAC offices.

"Jason Bull, you are under arrest for the murder of Diana Lindsay." An officer said.

Jason spun around quickly.

"What?" Jason asked in complete shock.

An officer began to put handcuffs on Jason as another officer read him his rights. The team never thought they would see the day that their own boss would be taken out in handcuffs.

 **How will Bull handle jail? Will he be found guilty? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the evening news came on, Cable turned it up when a story that hit way to close to home appeared.

"A woman is dead tonight and a doctor behind bars. This morning defense attorney Diana Lindsay was found dead in her hotel room. Her body was found lying next to her boyfriend 45 year old Doctor Jason Bull. Bull is a psychologist who owns a trial science company called TAC. Bull claims to know nothing of the incident even though he awoke with the murder weapon, a knife in his hand. Bull will be arraigned in the morning. The investigation is still on going and we will bring you the latest details." The reporter said standing outside the hotel Jason and Diana had been at the night before. Benny walked in and turned off the television.

"Hey I was watching that." Cable protested.

"Well you're not now. Instead of trying to find fault and blame Jason for this crime, we need to figure out how he is innocent and get him out of jail." Benny said leaning on the table.

"How are we going to do that?" Dani asked.

"We need to find the evidence. We all know Jason wouldn't kill someone and he definitely would not have killed Diana. I want all hands on deck with this case. Go home get some sleep for tomorrow we get our boss out of jail." Benny said. He looked towards Jason's office. "What have you gotten yourself into Jason." He whispered.

* * *

Jason spent the night in a jail cell all alone. In the morning he was to be arraigned. He had no idea how his life had come down to this moment. One minute he is celebrating with the mother of his child and the next she's dead and he's the one that killed her. He spent the entire night torturing himself. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Diana's eyes staring back at him with no life in them, he seen her lifeless body next to his, he seen the pool of blood she was in, then he seen the murder weapon. Oh god that knife was in his hand. 'I killed Diana and my baby.' Jason thought. He sat in the corner of his jail cell, curled up in a ball and crying. Sleep would not come to him tonight.

* * *

The next morning Benny and Marissa made their way down to the jail. They wanted to see Jason before he was arraigned. He was so torn up yesterday that he snapped at his team, something that was very unlike Jason. Benny stretched the truth just a tad and said that Marissa was part of Jason's legal tem to get her in to see him before the arraignment. Once they got back to Jason's cell however Marissa almost wished she had not of come with Benny. It was the worst she had ever seen Jason. He was sitting in the corner of his cell rocking back and forth whispering Diana's name and crying. Everything was replaying his mind.

"Jason, buddy we are going to get you out of here." Benny said.

"It's no use. I killed her. I am guilty Benny. This is my new home. Just me and my cold cell." Jason said wiping the tears from his face.

Marissa gave Benny a look. Did Jason know something they didn't? Was he actually guilty? Jason had no energy to fight. He was willing to accept that he killed Diana even though he had no memory of that night and he was willing to go to prison. Benny and Marissa were both worried about Jason's emotional state. He wasn't even willing to fight to clear his name, which was something they both knew was not like Jason. Normally Jason would fight and know the truth about what happened.

"Jason when we get into the courtroom I want you to just sit there quietly and let me do the talking." Benny said.

Jason nodded his head. He really didn't have the energy to fight him.

With Jason always being in and out of the courtroom, it was no surprise that the judge knew who he was. Benny knew this judge was good at remanding defendants accused of murder. Thankfully in Jason's case, he got lucky. the judge set the bail at $250,000 and wanted Jason's passport surrendered. If that's all they were going to do at the arraignment, Benny was fine by that. Jason was due back in court for the murder of Diana Lindsay later that week with the jury selection beginning the next day.

Marissa and Benny worked hard at getting the bond money while Jason was taken back to his cell. The duo used Jason's condo and cash equaling up to the bail amount to get him out of jail. While Jason waited for bail, he was still thinking about the night of the murder, unable to let it go. He tried to not think about it at all and failed miserably. He thought of how he was going to convince Diana to move to New York to let them be a family together. Now that would never happen. Instead all he kept seeing was Diana's scared face. Her eyes, gosh why couldn't he forget her eyes. He kept seeing them open and blank, the pupils fixed and dilated. It took a few hours before Marissa and Benny bailed him out. Jason was very stressed and upset because of everything. The ride back to TAC was quiet with Jason staring out the window.

"Why don't you go in your office and try and relax." Benny suggested once they got back to the office. Jason didn't try to argue. He went into his office and shut the door. He went over to his cabinet. If ever a time called for a drink, now would be that time. He looked for his alcohol and to his surprise it was all gone. Benny must have gotten it out of here knowing I would be drinking myself into oblivion, Jason thought. The autopsy results came out and Benny was shocked to see the results. He went into Jason's office to talk to him about them. Knowing Jason's past, this autopsy report was not going to play well in Jason's favor. He found Jason rocking back and forth on his couch.

"Jason we need to talk. I just got the autopsy results." Benny said. That caught Jason's attention. He stumbled over to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Jason, Diana was stabbed four times. Once in the abdomen, three times in the chest the final stab hit her aorta which is what the medical examiner says ultimately killed her along with bleeding out. But Jason that's not the worst part. She was pregnant. The ME went ahead and did a paternity test. Jason that baby was yours." Benny said. He was in complete shock. He knew how hard of a time Jason had after Izzy had the miscarriage but that was nothing compared to this. Jason starts to sob before retreating within himself. He doesn't talk to Benny and doesn't respond to anything else Benny has to say.

"Jason this isn't good for your case. The other side is going to say you killed her because you didn't want the baby. That you guys fought over whether the baby was yours or not. They will claim that's why she was stabbed in the abdomen was because not only were you trying to kill her, you were trying to kill the baby too." Benny said trying to get it through to Jason just how serious this was.

Marissa opened the door slightly to check on them. That's when she overheard Benny discussing the baby with Jason.

"He's right Jason. They are going to see you as a monster that killed a mom and her baby because you didn't want it. You have to fight. We know your nothing like this." Marissa said in a calming voice.

Jason had finally had enough he looked up at his two friends who was trying to help him.

"We are done here." Jason yelled "All this is not open for discussion Marissa and it's none of your business if that baby was mine. Just leave me alone. Just leave. Both of you."

"Jason I'm sorry." Marissa tried to explain.

"You need to calm yourself." Benny said standing up to Jason. Benny might have been only 5'6 and Jason looked like a giant up against Benny with Jason towering over him at 6'3 but Benny didn't let that bother him.

"Don't tell me what to do…you may be my lawyer and you may be my friend but I am still your boss. So you don't give me orders." Jason said looking down at Benny. Benny stepped back slowly.

"Jason we are just trying to help…" Marissa started but her sentence was cut off with Jason throwing his lamp at the both of them and yelling.

"Get out of my damn office." Jason yelled as he threw the lamp at them, instead having it hit the door. The two rushed out and shut the door.

Jason didn't stop there. He started breaking whatever he could get his hands on. He knocked all the papers off his desk, threw his laptop against the wall, anything to let some of his anger out.

"What's happening in there?" Chunk asked.

"Jason's just dealing with some anger issues in his own way." Benny tried to explain.

"Chunk it's getting late, would you mind going and getting us some dinner?" Marissa suggested.

Chunk took everyone's orders with Benny telling Chunk what Jason would probably want so he didn't have to go in and face the beast.

Jason finally calmed back down a bit. He picked up his guitar and strummed a bit but even that couldn't hold his attention. He felt like the walls were closing in on him so he decided to go outside and clear his head a bit. Jason stepped out of his office unnoticed. Everyone in the office figured he finally let out all his angry and went to sleep, he really needed some sleep but couldn't the image of Diana out of his head. He stepped outside the office building and onto the sidewalk. It was nice to be able to has some fresh air and not be locked up in his office. He felt bad for yelling at Marissa and Benny. As soon as he got back upstairs he would apologize to them…what Jason didn't know was the people he was rude and hateful to was the ones that cared the most and he would soon find that out.

 **New chapter up soon. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason leaned over to take in a breath of fresh air and clear his head. There was so much on his mind with being accused of killing the love of his life and their unborn baby. He went to stand up straight and could hear the screeching of breaks. It seemed to Jason in slow motion even though he couldn't get out of the way in time. An SUV that was speeding jumped the curb and right onto the sidewalk. The right side of the vehicle struck Jason sending him flying backwards 2 feet and is closer to the building than the curb by time his head hits the pavement while Jason's glasses went flying off his face and broke in two. The last thing Jason remembered was this is going to hurt.

When the paramedics got to Jason they had no idea who he was. Jason was not in his right state of mind and he had left his wallet inside his office. The team inside heard the sirens and seen flashing lights outside the building. But hey this is New York City you see that all the time and didn't think much about it. It wasn't until Chunk got back with the dinner for the team that everything hit home. He saw the paramedics working on a man who looked to be in his 40's. It looked like the poor guy had been hit by an SUV. As he got closer his heart dropped and a knot formed in his stomach. That wasn't just any guy lying on the ground that was Dr. Jason Bull. Chunk dropped the food and went running over to the scene. When he got close enough to see Jason his heart dropped further. He couldn't believe he was seeing his boss lying there motionless.

"Sir you can't be this close to the scene." A police officer told Chunk.

"Sorry officer. But that's my boss." Chunk said trying to get it together.

"What's his name?" The officer questioned.

"Bull, Dr. Jason Bull." Chunk said trying to form a sentence.

Chunk felt very guilty. He felt if he hadn't made Jason so angry, he might not have been so distracted. Chunk noticed that no one in the crowd was anyone from TAC. Chunk pulled out his cellphone when he heard one of the paramedics that was working on Jason yell out.

"He's unconscious and has a weak pulse. Let's get a c-collar on him. We need to get him to the hospital stat." the paramedic said.

Chunk did the only thing he knew to do and that was to call Marissa.

* * *

Marissa's phone was on the conference table when it started vibrating.

"Ooh is that mister hottie asking for another date Marissa?" Cable joked.

Marissa blushed and then turned over her phone to see it was Chunk.

"No it's just Chunk. He must have left his badge in the building and can't get back in." Marissa told the group as she answered the phone.

"Hey Cable why don't you go wake Jason up so he can eat something." Benny said.

As Chunk told Marissa the situation, Marissa went pale.

"Chunk are you sure?" Marissa asked. This perked Dani and Benny's interest.

Cable walked back into the conference room with a look of defeat on her face.

"Benny, Bull's not in his office." Cable said.

"I will tell the others." Marissa said dropping her phone and collapsing into the chair next to her.

Benny then knew something was definitely wrong.

"Marissa what's wrong?" Benny asked.

"It's Jason…" was all Marissa was able to whisper out through the tears.

Benny didn't stick around to get an explanation; he went running out the door with the rest of the team following not far behind. Chunk was left standing on the sidewalk when the team came running downstairs. As the team reached Chunk, they could see the paramedics getting ready to roll. They could see Jason being loaded into the back of the ambulance. Jason's vitals were unstable and they needed to get him to the hospital right away. If there had been time, Benny would have been in the back of the ambulance in a heartbeat.

"Where are they taking him?" Benny asked.

"NYU Medical Center. Benny it doesn't look good." Chunk said trying really hard to hold back the tears.

The team rushed to meet the ambulance at the hospital. On the way Jason was not willing to fight for his life. He felt like he had lost everything.

"We're losing him back here. He is starting to flatline. He's not breathing and is in cardiac arrest." One paramedic said.

The paramedics working in the back of the ambulance quickly intubated Jason, and tried shocking his heart with an AED. After the shock was delivered nothing happened, Jason was still crashing. They start giving him resuscitation medicine and start chest compressions. When the AED told them stand clear and the next shock was advised, they were finally able to get a very weak heartbeat. Benny was speeding to the hospital and met the paramedics as they were getting Jason out of the ambulance. He went running toward the emergency room with them running beside the gurney.

"Come on Jason, you are going to be ok." Benny said hoping his boss would be alright.

As they got to the emergency room doors, Jason started crashing again. The ER team took over once they got inside with one of the nurses jumping up on the gurney and doing chest compressions until they got him into a trauma bay.

"We need a crash cart in Trauma bay 5 code blue." One of the nurses yells out.

Benny tried to go back with Jason but was stopped by a nurse.

"Sir you can't go back there." The nurse said.

"But that's my brother I can't lose him." Benny said.

"Sir I understand and we are doing everything we can to save Dr. Bull's life." The nurse tried to calm a hysterical Benny.

Nothing doing Benny was getting back there. Benny caught a nurse not looking and slipped back to the trauma bay right outside Jason's room. What he seen would haunt him. Nurses were pounding on Jason's chest trying to get a heartbeat while another forced air into his lungs.

"Let's push an emergency standing order of epinephrine." The head trauma nurse called out.

"1 milligram of epinephrine in." another nurse called out.

Finally the code doctor arrived and started talking to the paramedics who were assisting in the CPR.

"What have we got? Dr. Porter asked.

"45 year old Dr. Jason Bull. He was hit by an SUV outside of his office. He crashed in the ambulance. Crashed again at the ER door. His chest, back and abdomen are covered with superficial abrasions and dark bruising but no real cuts or external signs of bleeding. A witness says he hit his head on the concrete after he went flying." The paramedic explained.

"We now have a shockable rhythm. Let's stop bagging, get the paddles ready to shock. Charge to 300 clear." The doctor said as he pressed the paddles against Jason's bare chest. Benny cried out when he seen Jason's body be lifted off the table as he was shocked.

"Sir your not supposed to be back here. Can we get security please?" The doctor said.

A security guard had to take Benny out of the trauma bay kicking and screaming. All he wanted to do is make sure Jason would pull through which right now the odds wasn't looking good.

"Charge to 400. Clear!" The doctor said.

After working tirelessly to get Jason back the was a weak heartbeat.

"We got a heartbeat." The doctor said, "Let's send him up for a CT scan."

Benny finally found the rest of the team.

"How's Jason?" Marissa asked.

Benny collapsed in a chair next to her and began to cry.

"I can't lose him Marissa, I just can't. I know they say they are doing everything they can but it's not looking good. They can't seem to get a heartbeat." Benny answered.

A doctor came to the emergency waiting room area about 15 minutes later.

"Family of Dr. Jason Bull?" Dr. Porter said.

The TAC team hurried to stand up.

"We are his family. How is he?" Benny asked wiping tears.

"I think it would be best if you guys will follow me so we can talk in private." Dr. Porter said.

 **New chapter up soon. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jason's team followed Dr. Porter to a private waiting room. Benny felt as though he had to mental prepare himself for what he was about to hear. He had seen Jason in the trauma bay. Nothing could convince him that Jason was still alive.

"Please have a seat." Dr. Potter said.

The team sat down as they were told. Benny leaned down awaiting the blow. He tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow from his eyes. He had to stay strong. He and Marissa had to step up and run TAC. This was the moment Jason was preparing them for, though he never thought he would work without Jason by his side.

"First off I want to apologize to you Mister Colon for throwing you out of the trauma emergency room." Dr. Porter said.

Benny rolled his eyes. He wanted to be there for Jason and this dumb doctor kicked him out.

"Second, Dr. Bull had went into cardiac arrest on the way over here plus in the trauma bay. We have been able to revive him and he is being rushed into surgery right now." Dr. Porter explained.

"So you're telling us Jason is still alive?" Marissa questioned.

"He is. He has a long road ahead of him and I won't say he is out of the woods yet. We ran a CT scan of his head, chest and abdomen. He has a subdural hematoma or bleeding around his brain, and internal bleeding in his abdomen. They are going to do an exploratory surgery to stop the bleeding in his abdomen and our best neurologist will be working with him to relieve the pressure on his brain. He will be in surgery for a couple of hours. if you all would like to stay, you can go up to the Surgical Floor waiting room. We have a special waiting room that you guys can go into. We have several that we use to tell families that their loved ones have passed during surgery. It's big and quiet and I think you would be more comfortable in there." Dr. Porter explained.

The team followed the doctor to the surgical floor. Just as the doctor had said it was nice and big. The room had several couches and chairs. Cable was the first one to find the flat screen tv on the wall and turned it on. The tv was on a news channel. What caught the team off guard was when they heard their bosses name being spoken on the television.

"Breaking News right now psychologist and trial analysts Doctor Jason Bull has been rushed to NYU medical center after being hit by an SUV outside his TAC office. Bull was arrested yesterday afternoon for the murder of defense attorney Diana Lindsay. He pled not guilty this morning during his arraignment and was out on bond. The autopsy of Miss Lindsay says that she was stabbed four times and was pregnant. At this time we know Dr. Bull has been rushed into surgery and is listed in critical condition." The reporter spoke.

"Turn it off Cable." Benny mumbled.

"But they are talking about Dr. Bull." Cable protested.

"I said turn it off damn it!" Benny yelled. How the news had already got the news about Jason was beyond him. He just wished everyone would leave Jason alone.

"News travels fast doesn't it." Chunk mentioned.

Benny rolled his eyes. He just hoped that Jason would show everyone up and be totally fine.

Sadly though Jason was anything but fine. Nurses and doctors were running with Jason through double doors to get him into the operating room as fast as they could. He was still not breathing on his own, so a nurse was having to force oxygen into his lungs. They were lucky enough to get a heartbeat in the ER and took that chance to run with him. Without hesitation, the anesthesiologist put an unconscious Jason under and the doctors went to work. There was one doctor that started to work to find and repair the abdominal bleeding and a neurosurgeon was at work shaving Jason beautiful locks of hair away on one side of his head, so that they could drain the blood around his brain.

* * *

The whole team was waiting some very impatiently for an update on Jason.

"For some reason I have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen." Dani feared.

"Why would you even say that?" Benny asked. His temper was really starting to show.

"We should have gotten an update by now." Dani said. She crossed her arms and sat down in a chair near the window.

Benny knew it was true and he knew the odds were against Jason, still he didn't want to think like that. He was trying hard to keep the faith. Benny was afraid of losing his brother, Chunk was worried since he seen Jason shortly after he got hit. What bothered him was there was no blood. Of course that meant internal injuries. Just how bad would Jason be?

* * *

The neuro surgeon had just place Burr holes in Jason skull to allow the blood to be suctioned out while the general surgeon was exploring Jason's abdomen trying to find and repair the internal bleeding. Even though they were doing their best to try and save Jason's life, he didn't want to be saved. If he survived, he would have to go on trial for the murder of the woman he loved. If he gave up, he could be with her and their baby. Jason lost all his fight and decided he would rather be with Diana.

"Oxygen level is dropping, BP is dropping." One of the nurses announced.

Before anything could be done, the shriek of a flat line on the monitors went off as Jason started crashing on the operating table. Both doctors stopped what they were doing and tried to bring him back from a place he wanted to be. The general surgeon instructed there be drugs given through Jason's IV. He looked up and still seen the flat line. When the meds didn't work, the surgeon took Jason's heart into his hands and started doing compressions by rhythmically squeezing his heart.

"Come on Jason." The general surgeon said.

Once the surgeon quit squeezing Jason heart, the heartbeat that was apparent went back to a flat line. With a sigh the surgeon started squeezing again. He wasn't going to let Jason go this easy. They were pushing blood into Jason as fast as they could get it in him but he was still actively bleeding out. Where was this leak? Why was he still losing so much blood?

"Get me the internal paddles" the surgeon said.

The surgeon placed the paddles directly onto Jason's heart. After the first shock was delivered the doctor stood there and waited hoping for any little bit of movement with Jason's heart. To the poor surgeon's dismay, the heart was still. Jason wasn't willing to fight.

"Damn it Jason come on! You have a team out there in the waiting room that needs you. Please work with me here." The surgeon pleaded as the alarm screeched and the monitor still showed a flat line.

He placed the paddles against Jason's heart again and closed his eyes hoping for a miracle as he delivered the shock. He stood back and waited again only to see a still heart. A heart that at one point was very alive and active, a very healthy heart that belong to a man who enjoyed life and had an amazing career. Now here it was silent and still. The surgeon was not ready to do it, but he knew it was the right decision. They had done all they could do. As hard as it was, the surgeon knew he had to call Dr. Jason Bull's time of death.

"I will go inform the family." The neurosurgeon said as he started to take off his surgical mask.

 **New chapter up soon. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The neurosurgeon took off his gloves in defeat and left the OR. How could his patient give up on them so easily like that? He made the long walk down to the OR waiting room.

"I am looking for the family of Dr. Jason Bull?" the neurosurgeon asked.

The TAC team stood up and gathered around the surgeon.

"We are his family. How is he?" Benny asked trying to hold back the tears.

With a deep and heavy sigh the surgeon had to tell them the news.

"I am so sorry, but Jason didn't make it. We tried everything we could to get him back. His injuries were too severe." The neurosurgeon explained trying himself to not cry.

Benny was in complete and utter shock as was the rest of the team. Marissa fell into the closest chair next to her and broke down in tears. 'How could he be dead?' Marissa wondered. He was alive this morning and now he's dead. None of the team wanted to believe their fearless leader was gone.

"Can we see him?" Benny insisted.

"They are closing him up right now but yes as soon as they are done you can go back and say your goodbyes." The neurosurgeon responded.

The rest of the team had questions as well and the surgeon was patient enough to sit down and answer them all.

* * *

The surgeon that had worked so hard to get Jason back stood next him hanging his head in defeat. He doesn't want to give up on Jason even though the monitor still showed a flat line.

"Just one more time." The surgeon whispered.

He shocked Jason one more time and his heart was still unmoving. The surgeon walked away from the table to see what time it was so that he could call the time.

"Time of death 6:42 p.m." The surgeon announced.

Before he could write it down something stopped him as he heard a familiar noise. Jason's heart let out a very weak thump. The surgeon waits to see if it's going to keep beating thinking he is just imagining things. With a soft thud and a noise on the monitor, the line jumps slightly catching the doctor off guard. He rushes back to Jason's side almost to encourage Jason's heart to do it again. The doctor encouraged Jason's heart to beat as if he was at his favorite sports team.

"Come on you can do it. I know you can!" The surgeon said as he thumped Jason heart a little.

All of a sudden Jason's heart picked up the pace and the monitor came back to life. With a cheer erupting in the OR, they finally knew they had Jason Bull back.

"Wait a second, where is Dr. Jackson?" the surgeon asked.

"He went to tell the family of Jason's passing." A young nurse answered.

"Shit! Go get him and tell him that Jason is back with us and we need to finish this procedure stat before Jason decides to run away from us again." The surgeon said as he went to dive back into finding the internal bleeding in Jason's abdomen.

The young nurse went running down the long hallway before she finally found Dr. Jackson consoling Jason's family.

"Dr. Jackson, I need to have a word with you." The nurse said out of breath.

"Excuse me for a moment." Dr. Jackson said leaving a distraught TAC team.

"Markie what is it?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"It's Jason Bull! Dr. Martin was able to get a pulse finally. He's alive! Dr. Martin has already started back to work finishing the repairs." Nurse Markie said.

"I will be there shortly." Dr. Jackson said before going back in with the team.

"Well there is a bit of good news. I was just informed that right after I left the OR, they got Jason back. I need to scrub back in to finish the procedure. You will be informed once Jason is out of surgery." Dr. Jackson said before rushing out to join the others in OR.

The TAC team stood there in disbelief.

"I thought Dr. Bull was dead!" Cable remarks.

"This better not of been some poor prank someone is pulling on us." Benny said.

"You know miracles do happen." Marissa said, herself trying to comprehend what was happening.

It took another three hours but the Dr. Martin was able to remove Jason's spleen once he found that it was the main source of the bleeding. The surgeons finished the surgery and moved Jason into recovery. After his vital signs became more stable over an hour he was moved into an ICU room. Both Dr. Jackson and Dr. Martin this time walked into the waiting room where it was apparent the team was exhausted.

"Bull family?" Dr. Martin said arousing the team.

"How is he doc?" Chunk asked.

Both doctors took a seat before telling how Jason really was.

"The good news for Jason is he has a fractured left arm. I had to go in and do an exploratory laparotomy to determine the site of the internal bleeding and repaired the damage. I did have to take out his spleen. The bad news is Jason did flatline on the operating table." Dr. Martin said.

"Of course you know we got him back. During the accident, Jason fell straight back after being hit by the SUV and hit the sidewalk on the way down resulting in hear trauma. That caused a subdural hematoma. I went in and drained the blood off of Jason's brain and his brain is continuing to swell. I am not sure when or if Jason will ever wake up. As of right now Jason is very critical." Dr. Jackson explained.

"Can we go back and see him? Now that we know he's not dead." Benny smirked.

"Yes but prepare yourself. Jason is on life support." Dr. Jackson said before leading the team to Jason's ICU room


	8. Chapter 8

No amount of preparing could have prepared the TAC team for seeing their boss the way he was. As each walked into his ICU room they noticed how Jason looked like a tangle of wires and tubes. Somewhere buried under all of it was their beloved boss. There were multiple monitors hooked to him. To see Jason on life support about killed the team. Jason had always been in control of everything yet he could not be in control of his life. Benny surveyed what was all hooked to his big brother. He seen multiple IV lines and IV pumps all going into a central line in Jason's neck. Next he seen the cardiac monitoring leads that was attached to Jason's bare chest. Benny couldn't help but smile when he seen the patch the connected to the leads. Jason had patches of chest hair missing, apparently from the nurses having to shave a big majority of it off before he went into surgery. 'Oh Jason, it's going to take you awhile to grow that back.' Benny thought to himself. He then heard something inflating and seen the automatic blood pressure cuff that was hooked into the cardiac monitor. He noticed as the machine saying 80/50. A bit on the low side but it seemed to be staying steady. There was something on Jason's finger which Benny then learned was monitoring Jason's oxygen levels. His sight went up towards Jason's head. The doctor had said Jason had bleeding on the brain and his brain was still swelling. He noticed there was small dressing surrounding a drainage tube that was helping to keep the site clean. The drain was helping to collect blood that was draining from around Jason's brain. He noticed the vent tubing that was hard to miss. It was connected to a ET tube that was forced down Jason's throat and taped to his face. As Benny was standing close to the bed, he felt something down by his leg, he looked down to find a catheter that was also hooked to Jason. Benny was lost in his thoughts while watching Jason buried under all of the medical equipment and hoping he would wake up soon. Benny didn't hear Marissa until she shook his arm. He jumped forgetting that the rest of the team was still in the room.

"I can't lose him Marissa" Benny cried as he took Marissa in his arms. His tears making the shoulder of her dress wet.

"I know Benny, we all know. We don't want to lose him either." Marissa said trying to hold back her own tears as she rubbed Benny's back.

The team stood there and took in the moment, letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding every time the machine was breathing for Jason and every time they heard a beep on the heart monitor, afraid that the little spikes would go to a flatline. As the night went on, no one on the TAC team could even begin to think of going home, not while their boss was fighting for his life. Benny pulled up a chair beside Jason's bed while Marissa took the reclining chair. Chunk, Dani and Cable were sitting in rolling chairs that the nurses were kind enough to bring in for them.

"Guys, I know Jason is in a coma, but we should still be working on his trial. We all know he's innocent. But someone has gone to great lengths to prove Jason guilty of murdering Diana. We need to prove his innocents even if he doesn't live to see it." Marissa told the group. "We need to help Benny with Jason's defense."

Benny took Jason's hand into his own.

"Come on Jason. You are the strongest person we know. You've got to wake up. You can make this right and prove you didn't kill the love of your life and the baby you always wanted." Benny said giving Jason's hand a bit of a squeeze.

Almost as a response, Jason's hand twitched.

"Oh my God, did you see that!" Benny exclaimed "His hand just moved! Jason's trying to wake up! Come on Jason, do it again. Please do it again!" Benny was overjoyed and gave his bosses hand another squeeze hoping to get another response.

As the team sat around Jason and waited for a response, something happened out of the blue. Jason's muscles started to stiffen and his neck and back arched. Jason started convulsing violently. He vent alarms and cardiac monitor went nuts. On the cardiac monitor it wasn't a flat line, instead a bunch of lines going crazy. Jason's heart rate elevated. The team looked around and found each other standing up all beside Jason's bed, each of them having the hell scared out of them. It seemed as though everything was in slow motion as they watched Jason's body jerk and stiffen violently, so much so that Marissa feared Jason may fall out of bed. What seemed like an eternity was actually a few moments after Jason's seizure started, nurses came running into the room.

"Everyone who is not medical personal needs to step out of the room. We need room to work in here." The nurse spat.

The team made their way to the door in shock. That is all of them expect for Benny. In tears he refused to leave. With all the alarms going off and Jason's poor body jerking like crazy, Benny believes Jason is dying.

"Sir you need to leave." The nurse demanded.

"I am not leaving my brother behind." Benny refusing to leave.

"Sir if you don't leave I can't help Dr. Bull, plus I really don't want to have to call the cops up here to drag you out." The nurse calmed her tone a bit.

Chunk came back into the room and picked up a hysterical Benny. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, picked him up and attempted to carry him out of the ICU room. Benny was bound and determined he was going to be with Jason. He kicked and screamed the whole time Chunk carried him.

"Let me go! I need to be with him! Jason needs me! I can't go out there and let him die alone! I want to be with my big brother." Benny screamed through the tears.

One of the nurses had called a rapid response team that came running into Jason's room. Chunk sat Benny down in a chair, where the attorney fell apart. Seeing a team of people rushing in did not help he teams nerves to calm any. A doctor came running into the ICU room and started barking orders.

"How long has he been seizing?" The doctor questioned.

"5 minutes." The nurse answered.

"Let's give him Valium. We need to break this seizure." The doctor commanded.

The team sat out in the hallway, not being able to see into the ICU room at all the people working on Jason. The team was too concerned about what's happening and wasn't overly emotional, except for Benny who had his face in his hands and was crying his eyes out. It's extremely late, the team was now running on no sleep. They all were exhausted and are numb. Everyone that is, except for Benny. Benny did the only thing he knew to do, and that was to pray for his boss, his brother, his friend and hope he would pull through.

 **New chapter up soon. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

After 10 minutes of worrying and praying that Jason Bull was going to pull through a doctor came out to talk to the team that was waiting in the hallway.

"How is he doc?" Benny asked rushing to the doctor.

"Dr. Bull had what is called a tonic-clonic seizure. We were able to get the seizure to stop by administering Valium into his IV. After that we made sure his breathing tube was still in place and set the vent to give 100% oxygen for 5 minutes, just to give Jason a little extra oxygen. Once we got the Valium in the IV, the seizure stopped within 30 seconds. It works really quickly." Dr. Noland said.

"Is there a possibility of more seizures?" Marissa asked.

"Sadly there is. I have started him on Keppra in his IV. If this is something he will have to live with, it also comes in pill form." Dr. Noland said. "I am going to have Jason's neurosurgeon come by in the morning and take a look at him. He will probably order an EEG and repeat CT scan of Jason's brain to see what's going on if the seizure is due to the accident and if it is something he will have to learn to live with."

With the doctor explaining everything that was happening and going on, it really calmed Benny's nervous and he finally was able to stop crying. He felt like his prayers had been answered. Maybe Jason was going to be all right. The team didn't get much sleep that night. Just as they would doze off Jason would have another episode, thankfully not as bad as the first. Each time the monitors would go off, Jason's neck and back would arch and his muscles would tense and jerk. The good news for the team was the seizures were only lasting 2 minutes instead of 5 minutes like the first big one.

The next morning a radiology tech named Mallory came in and was preparing to take Jason away to radiology. She unhooked the heart monitor and hooked it into her portable one. A respiratory therapist came in to help. They took the pump for the IV fluids with them. All the while the team watched in silence.

"If you unhook Dr. Bull from the vent would that be like pulling the plug?" Cable asked out of curiosity.

"Not quite and we are not going to try and find out." Mallory laughed. "We will actually be taking the vent with us, since Dr. Bull here is not breathing on his own." Mallory said as she rubbed Jason's shoulder.

"What kinds of tests are they doing?" Marissa asked, concerned about her boss.

"We will be running a EEG on his head and will also be doing a CT scan. I promise I will bring him back." Nurse Mallory joked.

The team was really in a no joking mood. They almost lost their boss overnight; he had a severe seizure followed by smaller seizures. Each one of the TAC team members was exhausted.

"Why don't you guys go home and get some sleep." Marissa encouraged the team.

"How can we sleep? I want to know what's going on with the boss man." Chunk said.

So instead the team sat together, waiting for Jason to come back to his room. It was the quietest it had been all night long. Benny looked down at his watch. 9 am, it had been a rough 24 hours on everyone.

Almost an hour later Mallory and the therapist brought Jason back to the room. Shortly behind them was Dr. Jackson the neurosurgeon who worked on Jason during surgery.

"Good morning team, looks like you guys didn't get much rest." Dr. Jackson said. The only response he was given was grunts by some of the team members.

"We ran several tests on Dr. Bull, his EEG is abnormal which is very common in patients with seizures. The CT scan showed the subdural hematoma is decreasing. His brain is still a little swelled and could be why he hasn't woken up yet. The seizures were brought on by the impact of the accident and he will more than likely have them for the rest of his life." Dr. Jackson said.

"Is there a chance of brain damage?" Chunk asked.

"There could be. We won't know how much until he wakes up." Dr. Jackson answered.

"When is he going to wake up?" Dani asked.

"Normally the patient will wake up shortly after surgery. In Dr. Bull's case I'm not sure. I am concerned about him not waking up yet. As of right now it isn't about when he will wake up, its more if he will ever wake up again. I guess we just wait and hope for the best." Dr. Jackson responded. "If you need anything please let me know." The doctor said before turning and walking out of the room.

"You heard the doctor. We really don't know if or when Bull will wake up. I want you guys to go home and get some rest." Marissa commanded.

"But what about you?" Chunk asked.

"I am staying right here with Bull, just in case he wakes up or…" Marissa took a deep breath, not wanting to say Bull would die. "Or if he takes a turn for the worst. Have your cell phones on. Bull is stubborn he could wake up anytime now."

"You better call or text us if there are any changes!" Dani demanded as she gave Marissa a hug before she left.

Chunk and Cable did the same thing. None of them wanted to leave, but knew that need some sleep as well.

"Benny why don't you go home and get some rest?" Marissa asked.

"I can't leave him. I want to be here when he opens his eyes." Benny rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"If you are going to stay with him for a bit, I am going down to the canteen. Would you like anything, a coffee perhaps?" Marissa questioned.

"A coffee would be great thanks." Benny answered. He didn't want to take his eyes off Jason for fear that if he did something would happen to Jason.

Once Marissa was out of the room it was just Benny and Jason alone together.

"I never thought I'd get you alone." Benny chuckled. "Any other time we would just go to your office and work things out. Now I guess this is your office. But instead of you always telling me what to do, it's my turn Jason." The young man got close to Jason's ear and whispered. "Jason Michael Bull you have got to wake up! You need to wake up and you need to fight. Your life is important to us, but we can't fight this battle without you. You need to go on trial and defend yourself. I know you didn't kill Diana and your baby. You need to tell your side of the story, but you have to wake up. Please Jason, we need you…I need you." Benny sat back down in his chair. He leaned his head on to the bed while he held Jason's hand.

Benny began to cry. He was not aware of his surroundings. He had no idea that Marissa was standing at the door going into Jason's room with a cup of coffee in each hand. Marissa had heard Benny's pleas to Jason. It broke her heart over just how much Benny felt about Jason. She feared if they lost Jason, Benny would more than likely go off the deep end or doing something much worse. She wasn't ready to bury two of her friends.

 **New chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

During the night Jason's body jerked and arched several more times which caused nurses to come running in each time to check on him. Sleep for Benny and Marissa was few and far between. Jason was supposed to be in court at 9 for the picking of the trial. As much as he hated to, Benny had to go to court and explain why they needed to postpone the trial.

"Are you sure your up for this?" Marissa asked as she watched Benny put on his tie and try to look presentable.

Poor Benny hadn't left the hospital since Jason was brought in. He was still wearing the same suit he had the day before when he bonded Jason out of jail. It was hard for him to imagine that a mere 24 hours ago Jason was alone and scared in a jail cell. Now here he laid in ICU fighting for his life. Benny looked in the mirror and seen his five o'clock shadow was showing. He really didn't have time to shave and if he was being honest he didn't care if he did shave. All he cared about was being at Jason's side.

"I will be back in just a bit." Benny whispered to Marissa as he gave her a hug. He took a long look at Jason, not wanting to leave the room.

"He will be ok Benny. If anything happens I will let text and let you know." Marissa reassured.

Feeling a sense of relief Benny smiled and headed for the courthouse.

Once Benny was out of sight Marissa leaned forward in her chair and took Jason's hand.

"Benny cares a lot about you Jason. We all do. We will figure this out I promise. You just need to get better, get stronger. We need our boss. You're the big man with the glasses. We would be lost without you. That's why we can't lose you Jason. Please fight for us." Marissa cried. She let tears escape from her eyes. Being in the ICU room that only held Marissa and Jason, she finally broke down.

"Why? Why would someone do this to you? You didn't deserve any of this. You're the kindest man I've ever known. You have so much life left in you." Marissa cried "I promise you we will get the bastard who did this to you. We will get justice."

Benny made it into the courtroom just before 9 o'clock. He looked over his speech of things he wanted to say. The court was running a little behind which he was actually thankful for.

'Ok just breathe. It's just jury selection. Shit I haven't done a jury selection without Jason in…gosh when was the last time' Benny thought with his mind running away with its self. 'Wait they can't do jury selection. No client no jury right? No jury no trial! No trial means Jason would be in the clear! But is that really how things work. How does any of this work without Jason? God I miss him. Just get this out of the way and I can go be with him again.'

Benny's cellphone vibrating is what brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his phone and his heart dropped and his face went pale as he read the message. He wasn't going to wait for this trial to begin he had to go.

"Mister Colon where do you think you're going? Mister Colon?" the judge called out. It was no use because Benny never heard her. He was already running out of the courthouse and trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could.

'I knew if I left something like this would happen. I just knew it.' Benny thought on what seemed like the longest ride of his life.

Benny finally reached the hospital and he darted and ran up to the intensive care unit. His heart dropped further when he seen Marissa standing in the hallway outside Jason's room. He went running up to her and he could tell she was crying.

"Marissa! What happened?" Benny asked taking a sobbing Marissa into his arms.

"I don't know Benny one minute he was the same as when you left. Then they were going to unhook him from life support long enough to take him down for and x-ray. All of a sudden his body started jerking which we have become to see as normal. Then a loud pitch squeal let out. I looked up on the monitors…" Marissa paused trying to gather her thoughts before continuing. "He's gone Benny."

"What? How could this happen!" Benny asked not understanding the situation.

"Benny I'm so sorry." Marissa apologized.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder as he began to sob. He went over to Jason's room and stood in the doorway. The medical staff was taking all of the medical equipment off of Jason. It made it real when they pulled a sheet over Jason's face.

"No! This can't be happening. It's just can't! Jason come back please. Nooo!" Benny slid to the floor as he screamed and cried. Losing Jason was like a knife to the gut. How was he supposed to go on without him?

 **New chapter up soon. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Colon? Mister Colon!" the judge's voice sounded louder in the courtroom as Benny was startled out of what he was thankful was a bad dream.

He stood up and straightened his suit and apologized to the judge, while making his way to the front of the courtroom.

"Mister Colon, where is your client Dr. Bull?" the judge spat.

"Your honor I would like to ask for the trial to be pushed back. My client Dr. Jason Bull is in the hospital in a coma." Benny explained.

The assistant district attorney gave Benny the side eye before rolling his eyes. The 'my client is in the hospital' excuse was overused.

"Mr. Colon do you think your client will be able to come in by the end of the week?" the judge asked.

"With all due respect your honor, my client is on life support, he's in a coma, and has went into cardiac arrest 3 times since yesterday. I highly doubt Dr. Bull would be fit and ready for trial by the end of the week." Benny tried to explain, to hear the words come out of his own mouth made it more real and it hurt all over again.

"I have no choice but to delay the trial since Dr. Bull is lying comatose in the hospital. Court is adjourned." The judge said hitting the gavel.

As fast as he could, Benny got out of the courtroom and headed back to the hospital to be by Jason's side. Benny couldn't get up to the ICU floor fast enough. He was afraid that Marissa would be standing out in the hallway and that Jason would be dead. Instead he made it to the hall that Jason was on and no one was in the hallway except for the occasional wandering nurse. 'Phew, well at least Marissa isn't out in the hallway bawling her eyes out.' Benny thought. After having the dream in the courtroom, he was a little hesitant to go into Jason's room. He opened the door slightly to see Marissa sitting next to Jason's bed. She had stayed vigilant by her boss's side.

"How's he doing?" Benny worried.

"There hasn't been any change. No signs of him waking up. He had a small seizure but it was nothing to be concerned about." Marissa stared at her boss.

"Good I was really worried about him." Benny sighed.

"How did court go?"

"After I woke up it went good."

"You woke up? Benny please tell me you did not fall asleep in court!"

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I fell asleep in the courtroom. You know if Bull would have seen me sleeping in court he would have been furious." Benny chuckled at the thought of Jason catching him asleep in court.

"You would probably be out of a job." Marissa chuckled.

"I believe you are right!" Benny smiled before plopping down in a chair beside Jason's bed. He was so tired and still couldn't believe the dream he had in court.

"If you are up to it, I am going to TAC. Jason tore apart his office when he was on his bout of anger. Chunk and I are going to go clean up the broken piece. Make it like new when the big guy gets to come back to work." Marissa sighed. Even though the words coming out of her mouth sounded optimistic even she didn't believe Jason would be living the hospital alive.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm afraid to really leave him for very long, ya know?" Benny rubbed his hand over his face.

"I totally understand. If you need me text or call me." Marissa gave Benny a hug before looking back over at Jason. The machines seemed to be the only thing really keeping him alive.

Once Marissa was gone, it was too quiet in Jason's ICU room. The only thing breaking the silence is the beeping of the heart monitor and the ventilator that is forcing air into Jason's damaged body. Benny managed to find the remote to the flat screen television that hung on the wall in the corner. The television was programmed to a news channel. Benny frowned when he seen what story was on.

"The trial for Doctor Jason Bull has been postponed this morning. Dr. Bull was due in court for the death of defense attorney Diana Lindsay. However, Dr. Bull is said to be on life support after suffering from cardiac arrest. He was also in an auto pedestrian accident that first sent him to the hospital." The young reporter said standing on the steps of the courthouse.

Benny couldn't take much more and turned the television to another channel. All reporting on how Jason was in the wrong and now he was trying to get out of his sentence because he was either in a "coma", suffered "cardiac arrest" or "was on life support." It angered Benny. Because all of it was true sadly. Benny leaned as close as he could to Jason's ear.

"You see what they are saying about you? You have to get better! You have to wake up and prove to everyone that is not who you are. That you didn't do this." Benny whispered.

Benny leaned back to where he could see Jason's face. It was as if he expected Jason to wake up if he knew what was going on. Instead Jason's eyes remained shut and the machines kept working. Benny stayed vigil watching and waiting for any signs of Jason waking. A couple of hours later Jason's body shook with yet another seizure. The nurse came in and made sure that everything was alright. Benny grown accustomed to Jason's seizures. He feared to accustom. 'What if Jason has a seizure and I think it's nothing and that's his demise. It would be my fault. Hell all of this is my fault. If I would have kept a better eye on Jason, he wouldn't be in this predicament.' Benny thought.

Marissa came back to the hospital late that evening. She found Jason as still as he was when she left and Benny had his head leaned over onto the side of Jason's bed and was holding his hand. She didn't want to bother Benny, so she sat down across the room. She was looking up care options and therapy for Jason for when he came out of his coma or if he ever came out. It broke her heart that even if he did get better, he would never be the boss they had at the beginning of the week.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning came with what felt like to Benny was an earthquake only to find it was Jason having yet again another seizure. He never realized Marissa had come back to the room.

"You been here all night?" Benny questioned.

"Yeah, we got Jason's office picked up and Chunk and I redecorated. Now all we need is for the guy with the glasses to come back to work." Marissa smiled but it faded away as she looked at Jason. His condition had not improved and she was starting to get worried about him. What if he never wakes up? What if from going into cardiac arrest he is never the same due to the lack of oxygen to his brain? What if that accident is the demise of Jason?

"You look like you're deep in thought." Benny rubbed his eyes trying to wake up a bit more.

"Just thinking about Jason. Once he wakes up…" Marissa paused with pain in her voice "IF he wakes up, he has a long road ahead of him. Is he going to be the Bull we had before? We need to figure out some therapy options to help him recover."

"What did you have in mind?" Benny was puzzled. It rocked him to the core when she said IF. He believed it wasn't an if it was a when Jason woke up. He had too!

"I don't know how much damage this accident has caused, but think about it Benny! The poor man has been through cardiac arrest three times already, what if there's brain damage? We can put him in a therapy center that could help him learn how to walk and talk again. But what if he never recovers? If he never returns to work? We can't keep putting our lives, our jobs on hold. Without Jason, TAC is nothing." Marissa tried to explain.

Benny jumped out of the chair, starling Marissa. He may be short but Benny could sure pack a punch. "That's it Marissa. I thought you of all people would have been supportive of Jason. Would have been in his corner, would have been pulling for him. Instead you are all about your own selfish gain."

"Benny that's not what any of this is about…" Marissa tried to comfort Benny placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know exactly what this is about Marissa. We are losing him and no one is willing to stand up in faith and believe he can beat the odds." Benny ducked his head.

"Benny it's just we don't know. I wish we could be more positive about the whole situation." Marissa finally let all her emotions go and began to cry. She was the one trying to keep everyone else's emotions in check, when in fact she hadn't dealt with her own. "Benny it's my fault Jason is like this. If I had not made him so upset, he would have never left the building, he wouldn't have been hit by that SUV, he wouldn't be here fighting for his life. I didn't know about the baby. I didn't mean to bring question him about it. He was right, it wasn't any of my business."

Benny finally realized how much guilt Marissa had been carrying around. He had been carrying around his own guilt. He knelt beside Marissa's chair and wiped away some stray tears that had fallen from her face.

"This is no more your fault then it is mine. I should have kept a better eye on him. Hell the poor guy lost the love of his life and his baby all in one day. I should have been more supportive of him and never of let him leave my sight. I should have stayed in his office with him instead of letting him be alone." Benny was now wiping away his own tears. He never realized someone other than himself felt guilty over the accident. No one could have prevented this from happening, but they feel like they could have. He gave Marissa a hug which with all this stress and worry, they both needed.

"I have to go back up to the office today and pay some bills. Will you be staying with him today?" Marissa asked pulling away from the hug.

"I'm never leaving his side again. He's stuck with me, he just doesn't know it yet." Benny chuckled.

"Try to get some rest. Call or text me if you need anything or if anything changes." Marissa said.

Benny nodded and sat back down in his chair beside Jason. Another day to stay vigil and pray Jason woke up. Marissa leaned over the bed rail and gave Jason a kiss on the forehead.

"Get to feeling better Jason, we need you." Marissa rubbed her hand on his cheek. Jason was still all tangled in machines and wires. Poor guy was nothing like the Bull he was before the accident.

Marissa grabbed her purse and headed out leaving Benny alone with Jason yet again.

Benny struggled with not knowing how much Jason understood. He took Jason's hand and attempted to yet again try and bring Jason around.

"Come on Jason. I know you are in there. Please, please fight if not for yourself then for the team. We need you. I need you, I need my big brother." Benny pleaded.

Isabel Colon came running into the ICU and demanded answers.

"I am looking for the room of a Doctor Jason Bull?" Izzy asked the young nurse sitting behind the nurse's station.

"Are you family or part of TAC?" the young nurse asked.

"Family" Izzy couldn't help but smirk. She used to be family, that was until her and Jason's marriage fell apart.

"Right this way." The young nurse walked Izzy down the long hallway to Jason's ICU room.

"Don't let Dr. Bull's appearance scare you. He is on life support but he needs all the love and support of his family that he can get." The nurse patted Izzy on the shoulder before turning and walking back to the nurse's station.

Izzy looked at the door. It was cracked open and she could see bright blue light coming from the seemingly otherwise dark room. She pushed the door open to find Jason laying with his head wrapped in a bandage and a tube down his throat. He lay in a pile of tangled wires monitoring his fragile life. Beside his hospital bed she seen her brother staying ever so vigil. Her emotions took over and the love she once had for Jason all came flowing back. She made her way on into the ICU room and over to Jason's bed.

"Oh God Jason, look at you." Izzy didn't bother letting the tears flow. She took his hand and kissed it before placing a tender kiss on his cheek. "I have missed you so much Jason. I can't lose you again. Not like this."

"You can drop the act at any time Izzy. It's not like your love or lack thereof is going to wake him up. It's not like this is a fairy tale and you are the rescuer to come in, kiss him and everything is made better." Benny snarled.

"Well it's good to see you too Benny." Izzy said laying Jason's hand back down tenderly on the bed.

"We know you are not the loving caring wife you are trying to portray. Don't know why they let you back here to begin with."

"If you will think back I was his wife. I carried his baby." Izzy cried.

"Yeah until you lost that baby and Jason didn't baby you over it. Any time you didn't get your way you were always ready to throw out what wasn't giving you attention." Benny rolled his eyes.

"I have you know that mine and Jason's relationship is none of your concern." Izzy snapped back.

"Actually, it IS my concern!" Benny spat "Who was there with Jason when you lost the baby. Told him it wasn't his fault. He wanted a family so bad. He became very depressed and started just sleeping at the office because he couldn't bear going home and seeing the nursery. Seeing the pain of things that was ripped away from him. Who was there for him through the divorce? Through Diana's murder and now this?! It sure as hell wasn't you Izzy! Instead you deserted him!"

Izzy sat down on the end of Jason's hospital bed. Benny was right but what could she do now? Izzy's tears made her vision blurry but she could tell this was no life for Jason.

"Benny, we have to let him go." Izzy cried.

Benny tried to ignore that she even said that.

Izzy knew in her heart Jason wasn't going to pull through this. She had to say her peace, let Jason know how she really felt. She picked up Jason's limp hand, a hand that used to have so much love behind it, that would wipe her tears, the same hand that would pull her in for tender kisses. She was stupid for not dealing with her feelings before and knowing just how much Jason meant to her.

"Jason, I am sorry for breaking your heart. I should have been more understanding when we lost the baby. It should have never led to us getting a divorce." She struggled through the sobs to tell him how she really felt. She got up from the bed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Jason, I always have and always will." Izzy brushed her hand against his cheek.

Benny was floored! Why of all the times why would she chose now to profess her love to him!

"Goodbye Jason. Hold our baby for me." She whispered before breaking down into sobbing.

"Seriously Izzy? Your giving up on him too?" Benny was pissed to say the least.

Before anyone could say anything more the vent alarms started going off yet again as Jason's back and neck arched and his muscles stiffed. His whole body shook, if he would have been awake Izzy would have said he was shaking with anger.

"See what you did Izzy!" Benny yelled.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to" Izzy managed to whisper.

"Get out!" Benny spat.

"But I…"

"I said GET OUT!" Benny yelled throwing the television remote at his own sister.

Izzy finally understood she wasn't wanted. She went out into the hallway as nurses came rushing in to work with Jason. She could only hope that Benny would at least notify her when Jason passed and would allow her at the funeral.


	13. Chapter 13

Things were finally starting to look better for Jason Bull 3 days after the accident. His medical team finally got his seizures under control. His team would stop by and see him and encourage him. But it was Benny who stayed ever vigil by his side. The happy moment of Jason seeming to improve was squashed by the 5th day. Benny could tell something was wrong. Jason's appearance had decreased significantly overnight. Benny had been asleep and awoke to the sound of coughing and what appeared to him as choking. His hopes were high that Jason was trying to buck the vent and coming back to him. When his eyes were more adjusted the sight, he found was more disturbing. Jason's lips were turning blue, and was sweating profusely. Benny

Benny got up from the recliner and rubbed Jason's cheek with the back of his hand. The poor guy was burning up.

"Gosh, Jason! Your burning up!" Benny whispered.

As Benny hit the nurses button Jason went into yet another seizure. But this one seemed as though it wasn't wanting to give up.

Jason's nurse came quickly to his bedside. She hooked him up with valium to try and break the seizure. She had an odd look on her face as she checked Jason's stats. After the seizure died down, she took his temperature then noticed something very odd in Jason's breathing tube.

"Is everything alright?" Benny questioned.

"I am going to alert his doctor and have him come talk to you." The nurse said.

"What's going on?" Benny again asked.

"For starters, his temperature is at 105." With that the nurse turned on her heels and nearly ran out of the room.

In no time, a lady came down with a rolling x-ray machine into Jason's room.

"Sir, can you please step out for just a moment so I can check on Dr. Bull?" The tech requested.

"No whatever you have to do you can do with me in the room." Benny spat.

"Actually, I can't. We need to do some x-rays of Jason right here in the room. Just for a moment please. It won't take very long, I promise."

Reluctant, Benny walked out into the hallway.

'Why was this happening?' Benny thought. 'Maybe it's just he is fighting so hard to come back to us. That's what it must be! Right?'

He looked up and to his surprise he found Marissa walking down the hallway.

"Benny what are you doing out here in the hallway?" Marissa asked.

"They are doing x-rays on Jason right now. He's burning up Marissa. His temperature is at 105. He also had another big seizure just a few minutes ago." Benny was on the verge of tears.

"Everything is going to be ok Benny. He's going to pull through this." Marissa assured Benny putting her arm around him.

"Ok you guys can go back in. The doctor should be with you shortly." The tech explained as sure rolled the x-ray machine out.

Marissa was taken back by the blue tint on Jason's lips and what looked like blood in his breathing tube.

"He's done so much for us Marissa, but there is still more for him to do. I can't lose him." Benny cried taking Jason's feeble hand.

The two sat in silence as they waited to find out what was going on with Jason. The doctor came in about 20 minutes later with the grim news.

"I hate to inform you guys of this but, Jason has taken a turn for the worse. He has developed Vent assisted pneumonia. The pneumonia is starving his body of oxygen. We are going to turn up the vent a bit more to try and make it easier on him and start him on antibiotics. With his body being so weak…I would say he has 48 hours at most left with us." The doctor sighed.

"Is there anything else you can do?" Marissa questioned.

"We will try and keep him comfortable. Try and bring the fever down say he doesn't have any more major seizures. But if the antibiotics doesn't take I am afraid there is no more we can do." The doctor explained.

Benny couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was all a blur as he heard the doctor talk about start calling in the family and they were giving Jason 48 hour before they were faced with the decision of pulling Jason off of life support. He couldn't stand losing his big brother. It had been 5 days since the accident, Benny had hoped for something, any sign of life from Jason. Jason never once attempted to buck the vent, breathe on his own, or show any signs of waking up or signs of purposeful movement. After this long, he expected to see something. Jason's chances were dwindling with each passing day. What caught Benny's attention was when the doctor mentioned preparing themselves to let Jason go. After the doctor left Benny broke down.

"How much damage could have possibly been done to Jason brain between the head injury and the cardiac arrests?" Marissa thought aloud.

"Does it really matter. According to the doctor Jason a dead man." Benny whimpered.

"Think about it Benny, think of how despondent Jason was after the murder and his arrest. It was like he gave up then. I don't think he wants to pull through this. He is wanting to give up but we are forcing him to stay here." Marissa explained.

"Jason is strong enough to beat this." Benny whispered.

"Benny I'm afraid he is already gone. The machines are the only thing keeping him alive. It would be kinder to Jason if we let him go if that's really what he wants." Marissa wiped some of her own tears. "Benny if it's a job your worried about, we have worked under Jason long enough to know how TAC runs, this isn't how he would want to live."

"I can't make that decision. I can't turn off the machines. I don't want to kill Jason. What if he is still in there fighting to get back to us but we are giving up on him too soon." Benny cried.

Benny prayed that Jason would pull through this and prove everyone wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

The results were far from what anyone had expected. Double pneumonia was starving Jason's body of oxygen and now the team were faced with the hard decisions. It had already been 24 hours with no improvement. His fever was staying elevated and caused an increase in the seizures. Marissa feared they wouldn't have their boss for much longer, and it was hard to come to grips with that. The first set of antibiotics wasn't working and his condition continued to get worse. A nurse came to suction out his trachea and found bloody froth in the secretions, just another bad sign of his condition. Benny kept praying hard that Jason would pull through but with each passing hour, his chances continued to decrease.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that we are planning on doing a brain test on Jason tomorrow morning. I am afraid that he is already brain dead but we will know for sure in the morning after the tests come back. If Jason has any family I would suggest you start calling them." The doctor said on his rounds.

Marissa let Chunk know of Jason's condition.

Chunk was taking the news extremely hard. Jason was the one that helped him into law school. Now to be standing in Bull's office and not be having a discussion with Bull was very different. He started packing Jason's things into boxes as he cried over the friendship and boss he was losing. Dani found Chunk sobbing in Jason's office as he packed piece by piece of Jason's life away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dani asked standing at the door.

"Doing what none of us ever thought we would have to do." Chunk cried.

"Chunk, Jason's not dead yet. He can still pull through this!" Dani encouraged.

"Have you not gotten a message from Marissa?"

"No why?"

"Jason's gone. They will be doing a brain test in the morning and then will be pulling him off life support. The doctor has already told Marissa and Benny to start calling in the family."

"Then what are we doing still sitting here? Why are we not up at the hospital? We are Jason's family!"

Chunk knew Dani was right. He wiped his tears before giving putting an arm around Dani.

"Let's go see him." Chunk cried.

The team was gathered at Jason's bedside telling him how much they loved him and thanking them for the opportunities he gave each and every one of them. Around 10pm Jason's sats went extremely low and his B/P dropped.

"Everyone go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be hard enough. Jason has made his decision and we will need to start planning his funeral after he lets go in the morning." Marissa explained.

As the team started walking out, Marissa turned back to Benny who refused to leave Jason's side.

"If he let's go before we get back please call me." Marissa kissed the top of Benny's head before walking out.

Not long after the team left, Jason went into one of the worst grand mal seizures he had since the accident. Benny watched as the seizure took over Jason's body and his stats dropped to almost nothing. Benny feared this was the end as the nurses came rushing in to work on Jason.

Jason was surrounded by light in the most peaceful place he had ever been. He didn't hurt, he wasn't shaking, he was calm and for the first time since losing Diana, he was happy.

"It's good to see you again Jason." An angelic voice called to him.

'I know that voice!' Jason thought. He turned to see Diana in a beautiful white dress and surrounded by light.

"Diana…" Jason whispered "Am…am I…dead?"

Diana grinned. Before she could answer his question, a little boy went running to Jason.

"Daddy!" the little boy exclaimed.

"Daddy?" Jason questioned.

"Meet our son Jason. Jase Michael Bull." Diana explained.

"We would have had a boy?" Jason asked picking up the little boy.

Diana nodded. "I wanted to tell you the night we were together I was pregnant. Instead I decided to wait until the next morning over breakfast. Jason, I was willing to move to New York so we could have started our lives together, our family together."

"We can do that now!" Jason exclaimed. "I don't want to leave you guys. I don't want to live without you or our son."


	15. Chapter 15

It was one of the hardest days the team had ever experienced. The test results had come back that Jason Bull was in fact brain dead and it would be in his best interest to turn off the machines. Against everything Benny wanted, the machines were turned off and Jason died with his team that was more like his family, by his side. The coming days were hard as they had to bury "the big guy", "the guy with the glasses." The team sat together, leaning on each other at the funeral. None of them really paid much attention to what the preacher said. They heard bits and pieces of the eulogy.

"Dr. Jason Bull died on Tuesday at the age of 45. He is proceeded in death by his fiancée Diana Lindsey and his unborn child."

The team knew his story about his three Ph.D.'s, where he had worked and how he built TAC from the bottom up. Their eyes were glued to the casket. A glossy oak casket that held their best friend. As each person took their turn viewing Jason, it was all just passing glances until it came down to the team. Tears were flowing like waterfalls. Jason looked at peace with the decision he had made. It really was for the best but still hard on each one of them. But Benny had the hardest time with his goodbye. He stopped at Jason's casket and broke down. Jason had been like a big brother to him. He was there for Jason when Izzy lost the baby, during his divorce from Izzy, stood by his side for each case Jason decided to take on and was there every day in the hospital hoping and praying that Jason would fight. Only for Jason to let go and leave him behind. Once the team got out to the grave site was another sight. Benny was not ready to see Jason lowered into the ground. Chunk had to hold back the hysterical man as the casket was lowered. This was going to be harder than any of them ever imagined.

In the following days, the team came together and tried to keep TAC running in Jason's memory. He had taught each one of them what to do, but it didn't make it easy without him.

Jason's office door had been shut and a wreath placed. The team wanted to leave the office untouched, leave it just the way Jason had left it the day of the accident. It was a shrine or more like a memorial to him. No one would walk into his office but on occasions the team would catch themselves at his door. What they would give to just have one more conversation with Jason, hear his voice, see him sleeping on the couch in his office. Life was so different without him.

Benny tried to step up and take over Jason's roles but found its way to overwhelming. Things started falling apart for the TAC team. As they started losing cases and the clients started to dwindle, they realized they could never amount to what Jason had going when he was alive. After about seven months, the team decided to close the doors to TAC for good. Each one of the members went their own ways. Each not happy with the new jobs they had, longing for what used to be. The team used to go by and visit Jason gravesite often, then it cut back to holidays and his birthday before they got so busy that they no longer had time to stop by. Benny finally brought himself on the one year anniversary of Jason's death to go alone to the cemetery. That cold morning, he went out to visit Jason at the exact same time he died a year earlier.

"I still can't believe your gone. Every day I think about you. I wish you were still here. I am sorry we let you down and had to close TAC. After the news of Diana's murder and then you dying on us the clients started dwindling. You're going to love this, but we really couldn't do it without you." Benny cried as he touched Jason's grave stone. He fiddled with something cold in his pocket.

After TAC closed, the team opened Jason's office and took the things they knew Jason would want them to take. Benny took a small box that not many people knew Jason had. Inside it was a prized gun he kept in his desk drawer. Benny removed the gun from his coat pocket and kneeled by Jason's grave.

"I can't live without you Jason. You were more than a boss to me, you were family. The only person who believed in me. I love you Jason. Please forgive me by not doing right by you and allowing TAC to go under." Benny cried. He raised the cold metal up to his temple and closed his eyes. He moved his finger down to the trigger and pulled it. Benny's limp body laid on top of Jason's grave. The brothers were finally together again.

 **New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

The team stood around Jason's bed side waiting for the doctor to update them on Jason's condition, whether he was still alive and what they all dreaded, turning off the machines and letting Jason go. Benny brushed his hand against Jason's cheek, still clinging to hope that Jason would pull through this. The girls cried at the thought of losing their boss. Chunk could see the love Benny had for Jason. Jason was like a big brother to him and had given him so many opportunities in life. Chunk knew if they had to turn off the machines, they were going to have their hands full with Benny. All eyes turned to the doctor as he walked in the room. The look on his face wasn't one any of them were expecting.

"Well I've got good news and bad news. The good news is Jason is not brain dead. His brain is still very active." The doctor grinned.

The team couldn't believe it. Down in there somewhere was their boss, and he was fighting to stay alive. Hugs and tears broke out as the team was over joyed by the news.

"How much longer until he comes out of the coma?" Chunk questioned.

"Right now, we don't know. It's all up to Jason. The bad news the double pneumonia, it's our biggest concern at this point. The antibiotics haven't been working so we are going to switch it up and see if that helps." The doctor explained.

"But he's not going to die, is he? You can still save him?" Marissa spoke.

"We are doing all we can. Right now, the new antibiotics and prayers would be the best thing I can suggest." The doctor said before turning on his heels and leaving the team to spend time with Jason. He still had a long road ahead of him, and the possibility of him dying was still very real.

* * *

"I can't let Benny do this, not on my account." Jason paced back and forth.

"Only you can fix this Jason." Diana placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What if I'm not ready to?" Jason pulled Diana in close barely brushing his lips to hers.

"We will always be here for you. Your team, will fall apart without you. They need you." Diana explained.

Jason pulled her in close before laying a tender kiss on her lips, anything to keep her close to him a bit longer.

The hours and days waiting for Jason's condition to get better seemed like forever. The team would go home and get rest before going back to the hospital, Benny however, never left. If it wasn't for Marissa bringing him food and drinks, he'd be starving. He wouldn't go to the cafeteria because that was too far away from Jason. He was afraid if he stepped away Jason would decide to die on him. Chunk brought him fresh clothes and offered to stay with Jason while Benny took quick showers in the on-call room that the nurses let him borrow long enough to clean himself up. Benny was a mess emotionally, he didn't need to look like it physically too.

"I know who killed me." Diana told Jason.

"I know it was me and I am so sorry. I don't even know where the knife came from." Jason rambled.

Diana smacked him across the face to get his attention.

"Jason listen to me. It wasn't you. I know it wasn't you. The person who killed me also told me he had killed you too."

"What?!" Jason gasped.

"Jason, it was the brother of Anthony Kelly. We had tried to defend him after he killed his girlfriend and shot the new boyfriend. He was found guilty and put in prison. His brother wanted revenge because he felt we were too wrapped up in each other to give his brother the defense he deserved."

"Diana…" Jason whispered, "I never meant for this to happen…"

"I know. I forgive you! I know if he hadn't of done something to you as well, that you would have saved me. I love you!" Diana leaned in and passionately kissed him.

"I love you Diana!" Jason breathed in her sent and pulled her back into a hug before kissing her again. He never wanted to lose this moment.

* * *

Benny stayed ever vigil by Jason. He had been praying but let his head drift down to Jason bed and fell asleep with his hand inches away from Jason's. Benny first thought he was dreaming when something brushed against his hand. But then something latched on and squeezed it. Benny leaned up opening his eyes to find Jason's green eyes looking back at him. Jason had made a grab for his hand. Benny couldn't believe it! Jason was back! He jumped to his feet and welcomed his friend back to the living. Benny could see it in Jason's eyes he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Jason, oh my gosh, your alive! I'm so glad your back!" Benny squealed.

As Jason came more into consciousness, he was made aware of the endotracheal tube in his throat and became very confused and scared. He felt like he was going to choke. He tried to make a grab for the tube, thinking if he could pull it out he would feel better.

"Oh no you don't." Benny said pulling Jason's hands back down. "Just calm down. I will get the doctor to come in and remove that. But you need to be patient a few minutes."

Jason looked into Benny's big brown eyes. He could tell Benny was relieved just knowing he was awake. Benny hit the call button and stayed with Jason so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Is there something I can help you with Ben…Oh my god!" the nurse said as she walked into the room. The shock on her face was priceless to Benny.

"Surprise…he's awake!" Benny smiled.

"I'm going to go call the doctor." The nurse exclaimed.

A few moments later the doctor on call was down in Jason's room checking his vitals on the monitor display, checking his pupil reaction with a penlight.

"Ok Dr. Bull I am going to ask you some questions I want you to nod your head for yes or shake your head for no." The doctor said. "Ok are you in pain?"

Jason nodded his head.

"Let's go ahead and up his morphine. Ok do you know who this guy is beside me?"

Again, Jason nodded.

"Are you ready to give Benny here a promotion?" the nurse smirked.

Jason shook his head causing everyone in the room to let out a laugh.

"Ok you can actually stay in the room as long as you stay back out of the way." The doctor addressed Benny. "Ok Jason we are going to get this tube out of your throat ok?"

Jason nodded his head.

The doctor began by removing the tape around Jason's mouth, then deflated the cuff with a needless syringe.

"Jason, I need you to blow a big breath out for me ok?" The doctor said.

As Jason began to blow, the doctor pulled the tube out.

"Let's switch him over to oxygen via nasal cannula for a few hours to help him adjust to breathing on his own again." The doctor told the nurse. "You get some rest Jason and I will come back and check with you in a little bit."

Jason couldn't help but smile. It felt good to have that thing out of his throat. His vocal chords were irritated and he felt like his throat was dry and scratchy. He never knew how much waking up from a coma could be so tiring. He watched as Benny was excitedly typing on his phone. He watched the younger man until his eyes became too heavy and sleep overtook him.

 _Guys you won't believe this…Jason's awake!_

Benny sent out the message before letting out a sigh. He leaned his head back against the wall and watched the older man sleep. He was so thankful Jason had come back to them.


	17. Chapter 17

Marissa was sitting at TAC when she got her message about Jason. An overwhelming sense of joy came over her knowing that Jason was alright or at least awake. The thought came over her as to if Jason was having uncontrolled movements again and Benny was over excited thinking it was Jason waking up. She decided she would grab her things and make a visit to the hospital to see Benny and Jason.  
Benny stirred when he heard footsteps in the room. One of Jason's nurses, Jen, was pushing something into Jason's IV.  
"What is that for?" Benny inquired.  
"It's for pain. It's called Demerol Since he has had so much head trauma, it is a migraine type pain medicine." Jen answered.  
With Jason getting better, it appeared the fog had lifted from Benny's eyes and he got to see Jason's nurse for the first time. Jen was a registered nurse, about his own height and thin, she had beautiful green eyes, fair skin and brown hair with natural red highlights that hung to her shoulders. She was very kind and gentle. She was great with Jason. Each time she would come in she would smile at Benny and ask him about his day but nothing more. She could see the pain and worry he had for Jason. Sitting with him day in and day out since Jason was admitted to the ICU. Benny sat back and watched her, a trait he had picked up from Jason. She pushed the medicine into Jason's IV and then flushed it. Jen went on with her assessment of Jason which he woke up for. Benny could tell the poor guy was in a lot of pain. Jason's face began to flush. His eyes flew open as he began to feel itchy. He started breaking out on his arms, legs, chest and was spreading to his face.  
"Can't…breathe" Jason wheezed out.  
Jason was starting to freak out a bit not being able to breathe. Benny started freaking out right along with Jason.  
"What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Benny panicked.  
Jen didn't answer only kept her eyes on the monitors as she watched Jason's pulse race and his blood pressure drop.  
"He's going into anaphylactic shock." Jen said as she started to work quickly grabbing her phone to call the charge nurse and get Jason help.  
She opened Jason's IV fluids as she stayed and assessed Jason.  
"What's going on?" the charge nurse asked.  
"I gave him the meds and he started going into shock." Jen said.  
"Ok the rapid response team will be here any minute. We need to get that medicine out of his system and open up his airway." The charge nurse commanded. "And get little man over there out of the room."  
Benny was too busy trying to calm Jason down to hear the tone in the charge nurses voice. Jen made her way to Benny and tried to guide him out as the rapid response team made their way in. Jason had gone unconscious by time the response team got to him.  
"Benny" Jen cooed trying to usher Benny out of the room "We need to let them work so they can help Jason breathe."  
"I can't lose him…I just got him back I can't lose him again." Benny cried.  
Jen led Benny to a chair out in the hallway.  
"When I know something, I will come get you." Jen said before turning and going back into Jason's room.  
Benny grabbed ahold of her wrist.  
"Please…stay with me." Benny whispered.  
Jen knew she could get in trouble for not going back in but the pleading in Benny's eyes spoke volumes to her. She sat down next to Benny in silence as he began to cry. Not knowing what words could comfort a man that had been through so much, she rubbed soothing circles on his back and prayed Jason would pull through.  
Jason saw a familiar bright light and Diana walked toward him.  
"Ok Diana this isn't funny. I made my decision, I went back, why am I here?"  
"There's one thing I wanted to show you. And since they are working to get you stable I figured there's no better time to show you then now!" Diana grinned.  
"Seriously this isn't funny. One minute I'm waking up from a coma and the next I feel like someone is trying to suffocate me." Jason glared.  
"Yeah, I should have gotten a stiffer pillow." Diana laughed.  
Jason crossed his arms clearly not amused.  
"I'm kidding! You had an allergic reaction to the pain meds. But look at this." Diana smiled.  
"What am I looking at?" Jason questioned.  
"Do you not recognize who that is?" Diana questioned back.  
Jason looked closer. It was him playing with two beautiful little children, a boy and a girl.  
"This is your family Jason. If you choose to fight, you will have two beautiful children that will love you very much and look up to you." Diana explained.  
"But, does this mean I will also get married?"  
"It does and you guys will be very happy together."  
"I can't think of anyone I would fall in love with."  
"I can't tell you who it is, but you have already met this person."  
Jason stood awestruck trying to figure out who it was.  
"It is time for you to go Jason. When the time is right, I will come get you." Diana laid a tender kiss on his lips before she disappeared and everything around him was total darkness.  
"Jen a word please?" the charge nurse demanded.  
"I'll be right back." Jen whispered to Benny.  
Benny looked up to see all the equipment being wheeled out of Jason room. He was afraid that Jason was gone this time. Jen came out a short time later and stood in front of Benny.  
"He's going to be ok. There was a minor setback. He is back on the ventilator but he should come off it soon. Would you like to go back in?" Jen smiled.  
Benny nodded and took her by the hand. It was hard to see Jason again on the vent after making so much progress.  
"I will leave you guys alone. If you need anything here's my number." Jen handed Benny a piece of paper.  
"Thanks" Benny said with a weak smile.  
Jen gave his should a squeeze before going back to work. Benny sat back down in the chair he had become accustomed to. He leaned forward and took Jason's hand. He just wished Jason would get better and go back to being the Jason he always knew.


	18. Chapter 18

Marissa walked into Jason's ICU room. Benny's text had said Jason was awake. Now she found Benny asleep next to Jason's bed and Jason what she figured was to be still in a coma and was still hooked to a vent. It was just what she had thought, Benny had been way to hopeful. She put an arm around Benny which incidentally woke him up.

"Rissa?" Benny asked sleepy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Benny." She spoke sympathetically "I just wanted to come check on you boys."

"You missed it Marissa, he was awake! He had finally came out of the coma and they extubated him…then something happened and they had to put the tube back in." Benny chocked back a sob.

"The only thing that matters is that he is alive."

"But you should have seen him. He could talk a little bit before…before his airway started shutting off. He had an allergic reaction to the pain medicine they gave him. And now they say it could be a couple more hours before he comes off the vent again." Benny wiped his tears away.

"I'm going to go get us some coffee. The big guy would want us on our game when he comes around." Marissa smiled.

Benny just nodded. Marissa gave his shoulder a warm squeeze before heading down to the cafeteria. Benny sat next to Jason waiting for any little bit of change. He never heard Jen walk into the room.

"How's our favorite patient doing?" Jen smiled as she checked Jason's vitals.

"I haven't noticed anything different." Benny sighed.

"So how long have you two been together?" Jen smiled as she straightened Jason's covers.

"Together?" Benny looked up with surprise.

"Yeah you know partners, lovers, boyfriends, husband?" Jen smirked.

"Oh you think that we are…oh no no no. We are nothing more than work colleagues. I mean Jason was married to my sister for a while but that didn't work out to well. Why would you think…" Benny was shocked…was it that obvious that he had feelings for Jason?

"Benny, you haven't left the hospital expect maybe once since Jason was admitted, you stay ever vigil by his side, and the fear in your eyes when faced with losing him spoke volumes. All I'm saying is you guys aren't a couple, Jason would be very lucky to have someone like you by his side." Jen smiled.

"Well thanks Jen but neither one of us is like that. Hell, the whole reason Jason is in the shape he's in is because of me." Benny chocked back a sob.

"How do you figure that?" Jen asked sitting down next to Benny.

"Jason was dating an attorney named Diana Lindsey. They were in a hotel room one night and the next morning, Jason wakes up to find Diana is dead beside him, stabbed to death. What made it worse was he was holding the knife." Benny sighed.

Jen's hand flew up to her mouth. She couldn't think of this man lying in front of her, that she helped save his life would take the life of anyone.

"I should have been there for him more. I should have watched his office closer after we got him out of jail. He was devastated. He had planned on proposing to her the next morning. Turned out she was pregnant with his child which didn't help matters any. It made the second child he lost. When he and my sister were married she had a miscarriage. It's all Jason had ever wanted was to be a father. I wasn't watching him at the office and he had slipped out and went downstairs. Next thing I know I'm hearing sirens outside our building. I still can't believe he was hit by an SUV. I only got a glimpse of him as they were loading him into the ambulance. I had no idea how bad he was until I got to the hospital. He crashed just as they got him into the er. I know I wasn't supposed to but I slipped back into the trauma bay. Some days I wish I hadn't. Seeing nurses pounding on his chest, one forcing air into his lungs, then they took him up to surgery. Funny thing is the surgeon lost him and came out and told us then for some reason Jason decided to start fighting. And here we are." Benny sighed. "I can't imagine life without him to be honest."

"I am so sorry Benny, I had no idea." Jen said rubbing Benny's back.

Jen's phone went off.

"I have to go check on another patient. I will come back by in a little bit to check on you guys." Jen turned to leave.

Marissa came walking back into the room with coffee in hand. She handed one over to Benny who was trying to hide his tears.

"Are you ok?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah" Benny wiped his eyes "Just thinking back as to how Jason got like this."

A slight uptick on the heart monitor caught their attention as Jason started to buck the vent.

"Is he…" Marissa questioned.

"He's waking up!" Benny exclaimed.

Jen came running back in along with a doctor.

"Jason, let's get that tube out of your throat shall we." The doctor said.

Jen helped get the tube out as Benny and Marissa took a sigh of relief.

Jason looked with sleepy eyes around the room.

"Di…ana" Jason slurred.

Benny started to panic as Jason slurred her name again. How was he supposed to tell Jason Diana was dead? Did he not remember or was the pain meds playing with Jason and making him hallucinate and making him see her? Benny gave both Marissa and Jen a worried look. Yet again he called out for her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dye...ana" Jason slurred as he looked around the room searching for her.

"Jason calm down." Marissa cooed as she rubbed his arm.

"Where…is is is she?" Jason slurred and stuttered.

Benny didn't know how to break this to him.

"Jason, Diana is dead." Benny sighed.

Tears welled up in Jason green eyes.

"Bad ma…man stab her." Jason cried.

"Yes, that's correct." Benny was shocked. Not only did he remember but it was apparent after everything Jason had been through, he had some brain damage.

"Diana's funeral was a couple of days ago. Her parents buried her in Calisto." Marissa sadly informed him.

All Jason could do was shake his head as the tears fell. As Benny and Marissa tried to comfort him, Jason finally fell back asleep. Benny only hoped when Jason woke up that it would be easier. As the morning went on the rest of the team filed in one by one to check on the big guy. Each sat patiently waiting for Jason to wake up. It was a relief to them all that he was breathing on his on and off the vent. He was still battling the pneumonia, but it was the little triumphs they were celebrating. As Jason started to come around again he looked around the room and found his team. Benny asleep beside his bed, Cable reading a book, Marissa listening to a podcast, while Chunk and Dani sat watching Dr. Phil and discussed the lady he had on his show that day.

"Who's running TAC while you guys are here?" Jason slurred.

The sound of his voice caught everyone's attention.

"Welcome back Bull!" Chunk smiled.

Cable tossed her book aside and ran to his bed giving him a big hug.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again. We thought you were dead." Cable chocked out before letting her sobs take over.

"Dani, I have a job for you and Cable." Jason slurred.

The two girls looked at each other. Their boss wasn't even out of a coma for a day and was already making them go back to work.

"I…I know who killed Diana." Jason sighed.

The team let out a collective gasp.

"Jason, we know you didn't kill Diana." Chunk cooed.

"No…it wasn't me. I need you guys to find out and investigate Anthony Kelly's brother." Jason stated.

"Kelly…wasn't that the guy you and Diana tried to defend after he killed his girlfriend and her new boyfriend and he still got sent to prison?" Marissa questioned.

"That's the one. I believe his brother killed Diana and tried to frame me for the murder." Jason sighed.

"I'll get right on it." Dani said grabbing her jacket.

"I'm going with you." Cable said as she followed Dani out the door.

It was comforting to Jason to know that if anyone could find that scumbag, it was those two.

With a little bit of work Dani and Cable was able to track down Conor Kelly to a bar in Brooklyn. Dani staked out the place and found when he went in…Cable and Chunk at the ready if anything went south, Dani went undercover to get this guy! Walking in a fitting red dress, high heels, makeup and her hair done, Dani sat down beside the drunk fellow.

"Looks like you could use another drink." Dani said waving the bartender back over to them.

"Yeah I guess you can say that…" Conor slurred before spilling everything. "All I wanted was revenge for my brother. You know you would do anything for family. I slipped a little something into this guy's drink. Then when I knew he and his girlfriend were back in their room I killed her. He deserved to go to prison and feel what my brother feels. Except now the bastard is dead. Some idiot hit him with an SUV."

"Oh you must be talking about that Bull guy?!" Dani played along.

"Yeah that "Doctor" Bull as he calls himself was too busy messing around with my brother's attorney to give a shit about my brother's life. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands." Conor admitted.

With that confession, police came running in from different directions.

"Conor Kelly you are under arrested for the murder of Diana Lindsey and the attempted murder of Jason Bull." One officer said as he slammed the handcuffs on Conor's wrists.

Dani walked back out to the car where Cable and Chunk sat.

"Did we get that confession?" she asked.

"Every bit of it." Cable smiled.

"Ooh Bull is going to be so excited when he hears the news." Chunk smiled as Dani got in the car.

The team went running in to find Jason sitting up talking with Marissa and Benny.

"We have some great news…we got the guy!" Dani exclaimed.

"What? Seriously?" Jason asked scooting up in his hospital bed.

"He confessed everything and we got it!" Cable smiled.

"He is on his way to jail right now." Chunk grinned.

"Did he say why he did it? He killed Diana and our baby." Jason slurred trying to hold back tears.

"Said it was because he felt like his brother didn't get a fair trial and that he felt if you knew what it was like to have to spend your life in jail than you would and have something you love ripped away from you, you would understand how he feels." Dani explained.

Jason leaned his head against his pillow.

"Why is it I can remember going to dinner with Diana but after that all I remember is waking up with her dead on my shoulder." Jason asked.

"It's because he slipped something in your drink. None of this is your fault. In fact, the DA is lifting the charges against you. Once you get out of here you are a free man." Chunk smiled.

"Free" Jason grunted "Free from charges, free from a relationship, free from the responsibility of being a parent. Being free isn't the kind of free I want. Now I'm back to being a lonely old middle-aged man."

The team had no idea how to comfort their boss and friend. Instead just sat there in silence and let him cry it out.


	20. Chapter 20

Marissa sent the team home to get some rest after their exciting adventure. She tried to get Benny to go home but as he had for the past week, he refused to leave. Jason had cried himself to sleep leaving Benny and Marissa to discuss his care options.

"Well now that he is awake we have a better understanding of his disability." Marissa mentioned to Benny as they searched online for facilities.

"Don't be silly Riss, all he needs is a little bit of physical and speech therapy and he will be good as new." Benny tried to be optimistic.

Jason could hear his two friends talking about him. Would he really have a disability? Was he worse off than he thought? He knew he had been in a coma and had a killer headache but other than that no one had really explained to him what had happened. He tried hard to think of how he got into the hospital in the first place. All he remembered was seeing Diana in her beautiful and glowing state and wondering why he kept being ripped away from her.

"Wha..what happened?" Jason questioned. He was shocked by his own voice. Just hours before he was slurring his words but could get out what he wanted to say. Now it's as if his own voice was foreign to him as he forced the words out.

"Hey Buddy, you were in an accident." Benny started. "You had slipped out of TAC and an SUV hit you. You had been in a coma for a week."

"Why no let me…die?" Jason asked.

"Jason, what did you say?" Marissa asked as herself and Benny looked up a bit concerned.

"Why co..uldn't…you le...let me go? Di…Di…ana waiting for…for me." Jason stuttered and slurred.

"It wasn't our decision to make Jason, it was ultimately you that made the choice to live." Marissa explained.

"Plus we couldn't just let you die!" Benny added.

"Don't..wan..na be here. Miss Di..ana. Wish I di…died…and stay dead. Now…alone." Jason struggled to get out.

This went all over Benny. After every night he spent with Jason, every hour he spent hoping and praying Jason would survive and here Jason was still wishing to be dead? Benny jumped from his chair and got as close to Jason bed as he could before he blew up on Jason.

"Are you serious Jason? You had plenty of chances if you didn't want to live. You crashed in ambulance on the way to the hospital, they lost you again in emergency room. Hell when the doctors where trying to relieve pressure from your brain and repair the major bleed you had in your abdomen you did die. You were down for far too long."

Benny rubbed his jaw and tried to keep his composure thinking back on what had happened.

"In fact the surgeon had already called your time of death and came to the waiting room and told us you had died. But let me guess, you don't care about that. You don't see how much your team has worried about you and has been right here by your side since the accident happened. And heaven forbid you realize that your team was heartbroken and lost. We felt like our world had been turned upside down. Instead of rejoicing that you made it through your surgery, we were about to start planning your funeral. From the sound of it that is what you would have rather of us of done. But you know what…those doctors and nurses did their damn best to keep you alive and you're being a very ungrateful selfish bastard. Do you know how many people would much rather be alive than dead? How many people wish they could switch places with you right now?"

"Be…Benny, I am st…still your boss. I can sti…still fire you. Plus…it's not like that. I mean?" Jason stuttered.

"First off…go ahead and try and fire me. You will find that to be a big mistake. Second, you mean something else? How else are we supposed to take it? That you would rather die than be here with us? We have fought for you! Given our careers over to you, dedicated our lives to something you believed in and your willing to turn your back on all of it? You know something Jason, your ego has always gotten the best of you. And as always you only think of yourself and your selfish needs." Benny spat.

"Pa…please…Ben…" Jason tried to get out before going silent as his eyes rolled back into his head and he started seizing.

Benny stepped away from the bed as Jason nurse Jen came in to watch Jason's vitals during the seizure and make sure he was ok. After the seizure, subsided Marissa and Benny thanked Jen as she left. Benny once again got close to Jason bed and was trying to hold back his anger, afraid of causing another seizure.

"Jason, you are downright depressed. You may need to be put on some meds in be put in therapy to get your head back on straight. Oh, and by the way you don't have to fire me, because I quit." Benny spat. He then turned on his heels and stormed out of Jason's ICU room.

Marissa was in total shock. They had a boss that may never be the same again and now their in-house council just quit? TAC was going to hell in a hand basket. She tried to give Benny his space but she was worried about him too. She went down the hallway to see him in the ICU waiting room crying.

"Benny?" Marissa cooed.

"What do you want?" Benny snapped.

Marissa sat down in a chair in front of Benny and took his hands.

"Benny, you have been here for a week. You haven't left Jason's side except to go to the bathroom or shower. You haven't left to eat, we have been bringing food to you. You haven't had a proper night's sleep since the accident. Why don't you go home for the day and take care of your needs, I will sit with Jason. He's out of the woods…he's going to be ok." Marissa explained. It broke her heart to see how upset Benny is over all this.

"Your right." Benny wiped the tears off his face.

"Go get some sleep." Marissa smiled as she patted him on the shoulder. She then turned and went back to Jason's room.

Instead of sitting down, Marissa went over to Jason's bed to talk to him.

"Benny thinks the world of you Jason. He hasn't left your bedside since the night of the accident expect to go to court the next morning to ask for the judge to delay the trial, or to got to the bathroom. Heck the poor guy has been taking quick showers in the on-call room. He hasn't shaved in over a week, and we can both agree the beard and mustache he has going on is not a good look for him." Marissa smiled.

Jason chuckled. "He never…coo…could pull off that look we…well."

Jason's eyes narrowed as he became more serious.

"Marissa…pa…please… tell me he…no leave me, that he no quit? He be back, right?"


	21. Chapter 21

Benny's blood was boiling as he made it into his apartment. How could Jason want to give up on everything he had worked his entire life for, give up on his team, and especially give up on him. He really needed a shower and to shave but sleep seemed more inviting than dealing with the anger he had at the moment. He laid down and sleep overtook him. After a little bit of sleep he got his shower, shaved, put on a polo and jeans, nicer than the sweats and t-shirt he had been wearing for most of a week, and headed back to the hospital. He could feel it in his gut something was wrong. He knew he had been really harsh on Jason and quitting was a bit rash. But he had to get through to Jason somehow. The atmosphere of the ICU floor was strange, a different smell hit Benny's nose as he came close to Jason's room. He had often heard that death had it's own smell. There was a lot of patients in the ICU, one of them must have passed. What he couldn't prepare for was when he entered Jason's room. The team was standing around holding each other. He looked over at Jason who had been awake when he left, no was lying unnaturally still. He looked at the heart monitor and prayed someone was playing a dirty trick on him.

"What is going on?" Benny panicked.

"Benny, Jason's gone. Shortly after you left he had a massive heart attack." Chunk said placing his hands on Benny's shoulders.

"He's gone?" benny whispered.

"Yeah and it's all your fault. If you hadn't of gotten him so upset he would still be alive." Marissa yelled out at Benny as she hit his chest.

"I didn't mean to make him that upset." Benny could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Before his last breath he was asking for you. Said he forgave you." Dani sniffled.

"If you guys knew he was having a massive heart attack, why didn't you call me? I could have been here! I could have said goodbye!" Benny cried as he looked at Jason's lifeless body and his unnaturally pale skin.

"You're not a part of the team. We are a family. We don't walk out or quit when things don't go our way." Cable said. "Dr. Bull wanted you here…but we don't. You were the only person he wanted to see but you turned your back on him."

"I didn't mean anything I said. Please I am so sorry. I would never try to hurt him." Benny said as he broke down. He made his way over to Jason's bed and picked up his limp hand.

"I am so sorry Jason. Sorry for not being here for you in your final moments, sorry that I was the one that caused this much pain for you. I wish I could hear your voice just once more." Benny cried.

"Benny we are trying to grieve our boss and friend here and we can't do that with you in the room. You are not welcome here." Marissa spat.

"Please Marissa I'm sorry." Benny wailed.

Chunk ushered Benny out of the room as he cried hysterically.

"Please I thought we were a team." Benny pleaded.

"We were…but you tore that apart." Chunk said as he shut the door to Jason's ICU room.

Benny stood outside stunned and shocked. What had he done? All he knew to do was cry, for the team and friendship he had lost. It was in that moment that he finally understood what Jason meant about being alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Benny's eyes flew open and the air felt too heavy to breathe.

"It was a dream, it has to be a dream." He whispered to himself.

He grabbed his phone and called Marissa. He prayed she would answer and talk to him, tell him that Jason wasn't dead.

"Hello?" Marissa quietly asked.

"Marissa, oh thank god! How is Jason?" Benny panicked.

"He's fine Benny, he's resting." Marissa answered.

"So, he's still alive?" Benny held his breath.

"Yes, he's fine." Marissa smiled.

Benny was finally able to breathe easier. It had all been a stress and sleep deprived dream. Or his guilty conscious getting the best of him. He said his goodbyes to Marissa and quickly showered and shaved. He didn't realize how bad he had started to look. The facial hair was not a good look and his hair had grown longer than he would have ever let it if he was going into the courtroom. He didn't have time to go see his barber, so he took matters into his own hands and attempted to cut his hair himself. He didn't get the sides the way he really wanted but at least his hair was shorter than it was an hour ago. He put on some comfy jeans and a polo. He wanted to look presentable to his boss and friend.

Benny made it just outside Jason's room and was a nervous wreck. He walked in to find his bosses big green eyes starting to open. Benny couldn't contain his excitement. He ran to Jason's bed and threw his arms around his boss.

"I am so sorry Jason. Everything I said I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." Benny said letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Jason patted Benny's back with his free hand.

"It ok." Jason smiled "Still…friends?"

"You got it buddy. And about me quitting I didn't mean that either." Benny ducked his head.

"Your hired!" Jason grinned.

"Thanks Bull! Oh, I have some good news for you. I have decided you're not going to a rehab center after you're released. Instead you will come and live with me until your well enough to take care of yourself." Benny smiled.

"Benny, that's an awfully big task. Are you sure your up for that?" Marissa questioned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Benny grinned. He turned his attention back to Jason and saw he was smiling to which was all that mattered to him.

Marissa decided to go get something to eat and leave the boys alone for a while. It wasn't long before Jason's nurse Jen came in to check on him.

"How are we doing? No more seizures?" Jen politely asked.

"Not since the one I was here for." Benny responded.

Benny noticed the wedding ring on Jen's hand and decided he would ask her about it.

"So how long have you been married? Any little ones running around?" Benny smiled trying to get his mind off how he was the reason for Jason's last seizure.

"Well my husband James and I have been married almost three years. He's in the Marines. He's already served over in Afghanistan." Jen smiled widely.

Jen pulled out her own personal cell phone out of her scrub top pocket she found a picture of a little boy with curly sand blonde hair and big green eyes.

"This is my little boy Jamison but we call him Jamie for short." Jen smiled as she showed off her son.

"He's adorable!" Benny grinned. He could tell the little boy inherited Jen's beautiful eyes that you could get lost in.

"Thank you! He's named after his daddy! He is a daddy's boy to let me tell ya. He will follow James around everywhere." Jen laughed.

She flipped through the pictures until she found one of the three of them. Her husband James was standing on one side in his camo uniform. Benny thought James man pretty with a chiseled jaw line, perfect tan and his hair just perfect. If he was not a Marine, Benny thought James could be a model. On the other side of the picture was Jen in her scrubs looking pretty as ever. In the middle of his parents was little Jamie. He had a smash cake in front of him and blue frosting all over his little mouth and hands. He was smiling big and had his little arms and hands up to show how proud he was of the mess he made.

"This was from Jamie's 1st birthday party a few months ago. I didn't think I was ever going to get that blue frosting off him." Jen laughed causing Benny to laugh right along with her. "We want a little girl someday. We think it would be the perfect family, one boy, one girl."

"She would look beautiful just like her mom." Benny smiled causing Jen to blush."

"Thank you, Benny, you're so sweet." Jen smiled before her voice took a more serious tone "I know they will be moving Jason in the next day or so off this floor and I will no longer be his nurse. But do you mind if I check in on you boys to see how you guys are doing?"

"Of course! In fact, let me give you one of my cards so you will have my number. Anytime you want to check on Jason feel free even after he's released." Benny smiled as he dug a business card out of his wallet.

Jen took it and looked it over. "Benjamin Colon, Attorney at Law, Trial Analysis Cooperation. Well if I ever need a lawyer I know who to come to." Jen smiled.

"If you or James ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact me or Jason either one. You have done an amazing job with Jason and we couldn't thank you enough." Benny grinned.

"Just doing my job." Jen smiled "Speaking of which I need to go check on my other patients. You boys have a good night."

Jen turned on her heels and left the room.

"She's…special" Jason murmured catching Benny off guard.

"Yes, she sure is. She's saved your butt since you've been in here." Benny smirked.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. There had to be a reason behind why Jen always seemed to come to his rescue, almost like a guardian angel to save him. But at the moment his mind was too foggy to think of the reason why.


	23. Chapter 23

Jason was moved to a regular room the next day. Physical therapy had him up and walking the best he could while speech therapy had him starting to make fuller sentences. Benny considered it a miracle, considering not too long-ago Jason was on life support and they feared he wouldn't make it. He was kept in the hospital for another 3 weeks allowing his head injury to heal nicely, his seizures were more under control. Flowers lined his room and before she went home after her shift, Jen would come by and check on both Jason and Benny. Her kindness was amazing, offering to sneak in food and drinks to her favorite patient. On the last day Benny and Marissa set up everything for Jason's release. A walker and cane was set up in Benny's apartment along with a hospital bed in the spare bedroom. Everything was ready for Jason to finally come home. Benny was relieved at the thought that he would be able to sleep in his own bed for the first time in 3 weeks. He knew taking care of Jason would be a challenge but it was a challenge he was more than willing to take. Benny looked up to see Jen with a wheelchair at the door.

"I hear you boys are getting released today?!" Jen smiled.

"Yes! After being in here over a month, I think I am more than ready to get out of here." Jason grinned.

"Awe you're not going to miss me?" Jen playfully pouted.

"Of course we will. I know I am going to miss our talks when the big guy is asleep." Benny winked at Jen making her blush.

"Ok Jason it's time to get you out of this bed and on your way." Jen said helping Jason into the wheelchair.

"Jen, you don't have to do this. I can wheel him down to the car." Benny said ready to take over the wheelchair.

"Oh, don't be silly. I have seen you guys in here day in and day out for over a month. It's the least I can do to send Jason off on a high note." Jen smiled.

Jen got Jason into his car and helped get him buckled in.

"Now if you have any questions or problems you have my number. Don't be afraid to call or text anytime." Jen softly smiled trying not to cry. She was always taught not to get close to her patients but Jason and Benny were different.

"Seriously Jen, thank you for everything!" Benny said and then placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a hug.

Jen couldn't help but smile and wave at them as the car pulled off. She hoped that she would be able to catch up with them again for coffee or something. She wished they would explore their feelings for each other because it was clear they were more than co-workers.

As they pulled up at Benny's apartment, Jason realized in all the time he knew Benny never once had he went over to his place. Then again no one really went to his place either, that is when he had a place. His place was more sleeping on the couch in his office. Not the most comfortable but you make do when your office is pretty much your home.

Benny helped Jason into the small apartment. It was nice and cozy. Surprising to Jason, Benny actually had the place decorated nicely.

"Here's your room. I know you've been in a hospital bed for over a month but I hope this one is more comfortable for you. Would you like for me to help you change?" Benny asked.

Jason nodded a little shy that Benny would be the one helping him in and out of his clothes. Benny went over to a dresser and pulled out a navy blue set of pajamas.

"Oh Benny, I'm used to sleeping in a t-shirt and boxers." Jason said as he sat on the bed playing with the sheets.

"Don't be silly. You need something nice and comfortable." Benny smiled.

Benny took Jason's shirt off to reveal his gorgeous chest covered in hair. Benny got close as he helped put the button up shirt on Jason. He stood Jason up and took his sweats off him to help him into pajama bottoms. As he worked the pants down, the back of Benny's hand accidentally brushed up against Jason making his member hard.

"Jason I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Benny stammered as he blushed.

Jason put a finger to Benny's lips and let out a low moan. So many thoughts ran through his mind but decided not to say anything seeing how embarrassed Benny was.

"It's ok." Jason smiled as he could feel his member throbbing.

Benny hurried to finish changing Jason. He helps Jason get into the bed and gets him comfortable before going and laying down himself.

Benny lied awake thinking of how embarrassed he was that he violated his boss, though Jason didn't seem to mind. Around 2am Benny heard thrashing and whimpers coming from Jason's room. He went running in there and climbed in the bed behind Jason.

"Shhh it's ok. You're just having a nightmare." Benny said rubbing soothing circles on Jason's back.

"But it wasn't a dream. Diana and our baby is dead. Then that SUV…I saw it coming and I couldn't get out of the way in time. I should have been able to get out of the way. I remember the suv hitting me and feeling a horrible burning in my stomach and chest, then it was like I was flying. Then I hit my head and everything went black." Jason cried.

"Everything's ok…your better now." Benny tried to comfort.

Jason turned over and looked Benny in the eyes with tears flowing from his own.

"Nothing will ever be the same again." Jason cried.

Benny knew Jason was right. He just wished he could figure out a way to communicate to Jason that he was in for the long haul. That he would always be there for Jason no matter what.


	24. Chapter 24

Benny was heartbroken for Jason. He laid and held him through the night as Jason whimpered in his sleep. He was still very weak and Benny knew he was going to have his hands full. But his biggest fear was Jason would have a seizure and be alone. That was one thing Benny was not going to let happen. The next morning came with the bright sunshine coming through the guest bedroom window. Benny looked at his watch. 7:40…he needed to get Jason up and around, his physical therapist would be there in less than an hour.

"Jason, it's time to get up buddy." Benny lightly shook Jason. He could see the tear stains on his pillow. It looked like Jason had cried himself to sleep.

Jason finally complied with grunts and groans as Benny helped him up and led him to the shower. Benny undressed Jason and as he pulled his sleep pants and boxers down, he revealed Jason's hardening member staring back at him, long and thick. Benny tried as hard as he could to push his thoughts away as he felt his own member starting to harden.

'This is your boss Benjamin…' Benny thought 'You need to focus.'

Benny hurried and sat Jason down in the shower chair and turned away from Jason before he could see his bulge. As he soaped Jason up, he couldn't help but think of how beautiful and gifted Jason was, even though he tried hard not to think about it. Especially when Benny had the wash cloth and was cleaning Jason's member and could feel it throbbing in his hand.

"Sorry Bull…" Benny apologized.

Jason acknowledged with a low and seductive moan, one that made Benny's cock throb and ache. He tried as quickly as he could to was and rinse Jason, though his thoughts ran wild. Jason had always been with women. J.P., Diana before she was killed, hell he was married to Benny's own sister. There was no way Jason would be into him. But the more Benny thought, the more he found it ridiculous. He himself had never been with a man. Though he had not had another's affection since Thanksgiving, if you even wanted to consider that. He finished and dried Jason off and put him into sweats and a t-shirt just as the doorbell was ringing.

"Just a minute!" Benny yelled.

He ran into the other room to get a wheelchair for Jason and pushed him into the living room before opening the door. The therapists walked inside greeting Jason. Before Benny could shut his apartment door, there was one more person to come in, Marissa.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought you guys food!" Marissa smiled as she held up several sacks.

"Marissa, you shouldn't have!" Benny kissed her check and took some of the sacks from her.

"It was the least I could do. You have taken on the huge task of watching after the big guy. The least I could do was precook you boys some meals and put them in the freezer for you. All you have to do is pull it out and warm it up." Marissa said as she put the food away.

"This is mighty generous of you. How can I repay you?" Benny asked.

Marissa turned and crossed her arms "By making sure Dr. Bull comes back to work when he's ready."

"Deal!" Benny grinned.

Marissa looked into the next room as she watched the therapist work with Jason. They had him doing stretches with a big green yoga band.

"How is he doing?" Marissa asked with concern in her eyes.

Benny rubbed his tired face.

"I don't think either one of us got much sleep last night." Benny chuckled. "He started thrashing and screaming. He remembered the accident."

"Oh my word!" Marissa gasp.

"He's been pretty silent today. There's no telling what all he may remember. I just hope it gets better with time." Benny sighed.

"And it will!" Marissa smiled, patting Benny on the shoulder.

Marissa stayed with Benny and chatted about some of the cases TAC was looking at, and more especially how they were going to keep their heads above water.

An hour later the physical therapist was helping Jason walk with his walker, to the kitchen. With the speech therapist, not far behind.

"He has done an excellent job today." The physical therapist said.

"He is having a bit of trouble with his speech. Not uncommon for someone with a brain injury. Jason is there anything you would like to say?" the speech therapist asked as Jason sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Riss-a. Ben…eh, fooood?" Jason asked.

"Good morning Dr. Bull." Marissa smiled warmly.

"You got it Jason!" Benny went and got one of the prepared meals from the fridge and warmed it up.

"You are in for a treat! Marissa has cooked several meals for us, all we have to do is warm them up." Benny smiled.

"Tank…yew!" Jason smiled.

"You are very welcome!" Marissa patted Jason hand.

"Here ya good buddy." Benny sat the broccoli and cheddar soup in front of Jason.

Jason was excited to be able to have something to eat. He attempted to pick up his spoon, which plopped down in his soup instead. He looked up at Benny and Marissa trying hard to not let the tears in his eyes flow.

"Jason, is it alright with you if I feed you?" Marissa asked politely.

Jason nodded his head, afraid that if he tried to say anything his voice would crack and the dam would break, allowing his tears to flow freely.

Benny stood back and watched as Marissa fed Jason like a hungry baby.

"Can I speak with you two for a moment." Benny motioned the two therapists into the other room.

"How long is this going to last?" Benny worried.

"Not long we hope." The physical therapist explained. "He will need help for a while. He is very weak and will need help with simple tasks including feeding himself."

"I noticed this morning that his speech is like a child. Just last night he was making more coherent sentences, sentences like an adult. What changed?" Benny feared.

"Jason had a brain injury…" the speech therapist tried to explain.

"Yeah, I know that, so?" Benny was impatient and wanted answers.

"So, some days Jason may remember how to speak like an adult. But with the trauma his brain went through it will take some time for him to speak like an adult all the time. Did he have any flashbacks or seizures overnight?" the speech therapist asked.

"He did mention that he remembered the accident." Benny stated.

"That's what I was afraid of. When he was in the hospital he suffered brain damage, especially during the surgery when his heart stopped not to mention the seizures he had. There's a possibility that if he starts stuttering he is on the verge of having a seizure. His speech will come back to him soon, along with the rest of his memory. But right now he's in a very delicate state. His speech will come and go. But we will continue to work with him." The speech therapist smiled.

Benny looked back into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that the man he had come to know and love was now a man he hardly knew. The road ahead would be a long one and very tough. But he was willing to stick it out and see how victorious Jason would be in the end. He only hoped he could have a piece of the Jason he remembered back.


	25. Chapter 25

Jason spent most of his day on the couch asleep. He had worked hard in therapy and was full from the soup Marissa had made. Benny knew he need to get things done like laundry and cleaning but instead he found himself sitting in a chair next to the couch watching Jason sleep. He couldn't believe what Jason had went through, but hoped that any bit of sleep without a nightmare was some good sleep. He reached over onto to the coffee table and picked up the remote and quietly flipped through channels. He finally settled on watching one of the Fast and Furious movies. It wasn't long before his eyes got heavy as well and he nodded off. What seemed like a few minutes was actually three hours later. He woke up to Jason happily chatting away about something that was on the tv.

"Benny, look! It me!" Jason pointed at the tv with excitement.

"Bull, I guess I don't see what you're talking about." Benny said not quite understanding.

Jason sighed when he realized he didn't get his point across. But he soon was pointing at the television again with a huge grin and repeating the word "me!"

Benny looked at the screen. Jason was watching NCIS. There was a certain agent, charming and handsome that Jason believed looked like himself. Benny squinted his eyes a little, if he looked close enough he could see a resemblance.

"It like looking in a mirror!" Jason laughed.

"Oh so that's what the young Jason Bull looked like huh?" Benny chuckled before Jason playfully hit his arm.

"Hey, I'm going to warm up some dinner. Does lasagna sound ok?" Benny asked.

A smile that reached Jason's eyes confirmed it was a good idea. Jason went back to watching his show. Benny could tell it was a rerun…it was one of the older episodes when Kate was on the show and they were having her rappel in the garage. It had been so long since he had watched the show. It used to be his guilty pleasure. His favorite episode being SWAK, but he tapered off on watching it when his life became to hectic, especially during law school.

As dinner was warming up Benny did the dishes, looking into the living room every so often to check on Jason. Once he pulled out the lasagna he decided he would let it cool and take a quick shower. Jason was so enthralled with his show he would be ok.

"Hey buddy, I am going to get a shower real quick and then we will eat dinner, ok?" Benny asked.

Jason smiled and waved Benny on not wanting to be disturbed. Jason had never had time for tv. He was always busy reading articles, studying psychology or doing what Marissa considered creeper status as he would sit out in Central Park and study people. Now here he was watching television!

The show had ended and went on to play something Jason wasn't familiar with and didn't catch his attention. He decided he would be of help to Benny. Jason scooted his walker over close to him and toddled into the kitchen and found the lasagna on the stove. He peeked around to see if Benny was coming. When the coast was clear, he decided he would fix their plates. He found a knife big enough to cut through the lasagna. As he went to cut, he never thought of the weakness he had. He lost his grip on the knife and it went upwards, slicing deep into his forearm. He dropped the knife to the floor. He screamed in a tone that would make anyone's blood curl and their stomach knot up.

"Benny!"


	26. Chapter 26

Benny stood in the shower and let the warm water wash away all his worries and cares. Ever since the accident, he hadn't thought about just himself. He was always thinking about Jason and his well-being. He didn't know if it was the fact of caring for Jason or really what it was but he found himself stroking his member while thinking of Jason. Though he knew Jason would never go for that. Jason had been married to his sister, was his boss and his best friend. Not to mention, Jason was no where close to ever wanting a guy. He had dated several women and had planned to propose to Diana. Which come to think of it Benny had never been with a man either, but it was something about Jason that really turned him on. As he stroked faster he could imagine Jason screaming out his name. When he was finished and was rinsing off, something was strange. He could still hear Jason screaming his name. Benny stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and listened, thinking he was going crazy.

"Ben-eh peas!" Jason screamed.

Benny's stomach turned when he heard this, Jason was in trouble. He threw on his robe and went running out to Jason's pleas. When he got to the kitchen the sight that he met scared him. Jason was sitting at the kitchen table with blood pooling on the tile flooring. Benny's eyes went to Jason's blood covered arm that he loosely had wrapped in a blood soaked towel. Jason was crying and had pleading eyes for help.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to." Jason chocked out.

Benny saw the blood covered knife laying on the floor and it went all over him.

"What the hell were you thinking Jason?" Benny spat "Is it not enough that you almost died during the accident or crashed God knows how many times at the hospital? Now you're so depressed that you have to try and take your own life? And under my care?"

"Ben.." Jason tried to get a word in edge wise but Benny continued to grill him.

"Am I not taking care of you? Is your life so depressing that you feel the need to commit suicide?" Benny's temper was flaring as he paced back in forth in front of Jason, the pitbull in him coming out that he normally saved for court.

"Not kill myself." Jason managed to say through the tears.

"No you sure didn't. You were unsuccessful in dying, yet again."

"Try to help." Jason sobbed.

"Trying to help who? Me?" Benny questioned.

Jason nodded.

"How are you helping me by trying to kill yourself?" Benny asked, his mood going from pitbull down to concerned.

"Help…dinner." Jason looked over his shoulder at the lasagna.

"Wait, you were trying to help with dinner? That's how you cut yourself?" Benny felt guilty for grilling Jason so hard when he was just trying to help.

Jason nodded as his tears fell harder.

"Wanted to be useful." Jason finally choked out after calming down a bit.

Benny's heart broke. Though Jason had a disability from the accident, he never thought of the fact that Jason may feel like a burden or not useful.

"Jason, I am so sorry. Thank you so much for trying to help with dinner. But next time, let me try and cut things so this doesn't happen again. Ok?" Benny's tone a lot softer.

Jason nodded his head as he wiped his tears with his free blood soaked hand.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Benny asked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. Benny took the towel off of Jason's arm and winced. Jason had cut his arm deep and by the looks of things, there was no way he was trying to cut his wrist or arm in order to kill himself. Benny grabbed a thicker towel and wrapped Jason's arm up in it and applied pressure.

"Don't worry we are going to get you some help." Benny said as he texted Jason's driver.

Benny kept the pressure on Jason's arm as they started on their way to an urgent care. Benny was afraid to take Jason to a hospital afraid they would want to try and put him in a mental hospital thinking he tried to commit suicide at the first glance of Jason's arm. Once he got Jason checked in at urgent care, he texted Marissa to meet them there.

Marissa walked in to find Benny out in the waiting room, with no Jason. Benny stood the minute he saw her and gave her a hug.

"How is he doing?" Marissa asked, worry in her eyes.

"He's ok. They said his arm is going to have a lot of stitches. They are going to give him something for pain." Benny rubbed his tired face.

"How did this happen?" Marissa questioned.

Benny looked down at the floor, not wanting to see Marissa's judging eyes when he told her.

"I was in the shower and Jason wanted to try and help with dinner. He was trying to cut the lasagna, not aware of his weakness and the knife slipped up his arm. He would have to pick one of the sharpest knives in the kitchen." Benny sadly smiled.

"This isn't your fault Benny." Marissa laid a tender hand on his shoulder.

"No, but accusing him of trying to commit suicide is." Benny was about to burst into tears. "I thought he had become depressed and was trying to hide it and had cut his wrist. God how was a so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, just concerned." Marissa smiled tenderly.

Jason was wheeled out by a nurse from the back. His arm covered in a thick white bandage.

"Dr. Bull here did quite the work on his arm. We had to put about 40 stiches in it. We gave him some pain meds and here's a prescription for when it starts wearing off." The nurse said handing the note over to Benny.

"Thank you." Benny said as he took it.

"Bull are you ready to start home?" Marissa asked.

Jason looked at her strange and smiled "Home Benny."

Jason wanted to make very clear to the blonde woman that he was going home with Benny.


	27. Chapter 27

Jason and Benny had formed an unbreakable bond though the many weeks and months of Jason's recovery. It seemed with each passing day he was getting stronger. His speech had become more like it was before the accident, with the occasional stuttering. Overcoming the stutter was hard, especially for someone as intelligent as Jason. He often became frustrated that he couldn't vocalize his thoughts easily. His speech therapist Rose taught him how to slow down his speech rate to allow his brain to catch up to his mouth. Thanks to Rose, now the only time he would stutter is if he was upset, excited, or angry and tries to speak too quickly. He had almost become the same as he was before the accident, it just took a little work.

But with the good also came some bad. Jason would still have nightmares on occasion of the SUV flying towards him and nightmares about Diana's murder. But Benny was always there to comfort him. Benny would lay beside him in bed and rub his back and telling him it was ok. The dream that freaked Jason out the most was the nightmare of Diana's murder but instead of it being Diana lying next to him dead, it was Benny. He had dreamed he killed Benny. Thankfully with time the nightmares had almost stopped.

Now here they were, six months after the accident. TAC wasn't allowed to be a part of the trial against Diana's killer because of Jason. But they had full trust in one of Benny's friends Madeline Irving. Madeline was one of the toughest female lawyers Benny had ever seen. She was an Assistant District Attorney and about one of the only people in the DA's office that still talked to Benny. Now here they were. Madeline had had built a case against the real killer and the trial was scheduled to begin.

Marissa rang the doorbell to Benny's apartment a little before 8am. Benny was in the middle of putting on his tie when he came to the door to let her in.

"Marissa good to see ya." Benny kissed Marissa on the cheek.

"Well it is good to see you in such a good mood Benjamin Colon!" Marissa smiled. "Are we about ready?"

"Yes, but there's one little problem." Benny looked over his shoulder to see if Jason could hear him. "Jason wants to go into the courtroom with us."

"Oh Benny, I don't think that would be a good idea." Marissa said with concern in her eyes.

"I don't either. But he is insistent on he wants to see Diana's killer brought down." Benny felt defeated.

About that time, Jason walked out of the bedroom with his Tom Ford suit on and was putting on his glasses.

"Ah Marissa, good to see you at this time of the morning." Jason smiled.

"Good morning Doctor Bull." Marissa said as she tried to look anywhere except her boss's eyes.

"Are we about ready to head to the courthouse?" Jason gleamed.

He truly had missed being in a courtroom. Six months was the longest dry spell he had ever had and particularly never wanted to go that long again.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea Jason? I mean you have just recovered from the accident and your still 100 percent yet." Marissa tried to bargain.

"I have never felt better! I intend on being in that courtroom on a daily basis and make sure Diana gets the justice she deserves." Jason argued.

Benny rolled his eyes. "Ok fine, just be sure to get your cane."

"Benny I'm fine." Jason argued.

"Your still not stable enough to walk long distance without being off balance. Either you take the cane or you're not going." Benny said sternly.

"You drive a hard bargain Mister Colon." Jason disappeared into the bedroom come out with his cane.

"Great let's go get some justice." Marissa smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Jason, Marissa and Benny walked into the courthouse together. Many of the people knew Jason and stopped to ask him how he was feeling. Jason really didn't like making a fuss over his health, even if what happened to him was totally out of his control. Once the group made it inside the courtroom, Benny helped Jason to his seat. Marissa and Benny had Jason sit between them so they could keep an eye on him. Conor Kelly was brought in wearing handcuffs and led by a police officer. As he passed by the group, he smirked at Jason. It went all over him and he went to get up.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason whispered.

Even though the accident had left him very weak, Jason knew he could still take Conor down. It took all Benny had to physically restrain Jason as the strong urge came over Jason to strangle the man that had taken so much from him.

As the morning went on, Marissa would rub soothing circles on Jason's back knowing all this had to be hard for him. Jason tried to keep his emotions in check as he heard testimony. Madeline was up to defend Jason and Diana.

"Can you please state your name for the court." Madeline asked the doctor that was on the stand.

"My name is Dr. Sam Finn, I'm an emergency room doctor at NYU Medical Center." Dr. Finn stated.

"Dr. Finn, did you see Dr. Bull the morning Diana Lindsay was found dead?" Madeline asked.

"Yes. Dr. Bull came in saying he couldn't remember anything. I did some bloodwork on him and sent him home to rest." Dr. Finn said.

"And what did your findings show?" Madeline probed.

"When I got his bloodwork back it showed that Dr. Bull had a cocktail in his system, but not the kind we would get at the bar. It's apparent that Dr. Bull had been drinking but he also had Xanax and sleeping pills in his system. Enough that it could have killed him." Dr. Finn explained.

"Did you know that?" Marissa whispered to Jason.

"I had no idea." Jason sighed. "It explains why I didn't remember anything."

"So, is it possible that Mr. Kelly could have drugged Dr. Bull hard enough that it knocked him out?" Madeline asked. "So, hard that Mr. Kelly had no clue as to whether Dr. Bull had stopped breathing or not? To where Mr. Kelly would think that he was dead?"

"Objection…speculation!" The defense attorney Jim Collins yelled out.

"Overruled. Keep going Ms. Irving." The Judge Daniels said.

"Thank you, your honor. Dr. Finn?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, it is possible that with that cocktail Dr. Bull's breathing could have slowed so much and his heart rate most likely would have dropped to where the suspect would have thought he was dead." Dr. Finn answered.

"No further questions your honor." Madeline stated before returning to her seat.

The defense crossed to ask his questions of Dr. Finn.

"Dr. Finn…you say you did bloodwork on Dr. Bull after he was brought into the hospital. Did you ever confront Dr. Bull of why he had such drugs in his system?" Collins asked.

"I had called the number Dr. Bull had gave me but it went to voicemail." Dr. Finn explained.

"And how many days did it take you to get the results back? Collins questioned.

"The following evening." Dr. Finn answered.

"No further questions your honor." Collins said as he took his seat.

"We will reconvene tomorrow. Court is adjourned." Judge Daniels announced slamming her gavel.

"Well that would explain why we never knew what was in your system. The SUV hit you that evening." Marissa explained.

Jason quietly nodded. It felt good to have that piece of closure knowing he wasn't "just asleep" and couldn't help Diana.

As the team went to leave the courtroom, Benny felt a hand on his arm.

"Benny can I talk to you for a moment?" Madeline asked.

"Sure Maddy, what's up?" Benny asked.

"I was just informed that tomorrow they will be bringing in the crime scene photos and we will be having the crime scene investigators come in and explain what they saw. I think it would be for the best that Jason not be in court tomorrow." Madeline said.

Jason spun around to face Madeline, hearing what she had said.

"I have you know I plan on being in this courtroom every day of the trial and not you or anyone on my team is going to convince me otherwise." Jason spat.

Madeline sighed and shook her head "I guess I will see you all in the morning."

Jason was rushing around the house the next morning trying to get ready for the trial. He didn't realize that Marissa was already standing in his living room. He felt a little off but put it in the back of his mind as because he was tired. He had already lived through what they would be showing in court, but there was no way he would not be in that courtroom.

"If we don't head out soon we aren't going to make it in time for the trial." Marissa said as she looked at her watch before giving Benny a concerned look.

Benny moved closer to the bedroom to yell at Jason. "Are you about ready?"

Jason came stumbling out of the bedroom. He was thankfully for the cane or else he would have been flat on the floor. With the way Jason was stumbling, he could almost pass for being drunk.

He had on his Tom Ford suit and a black tie around his neck untied.

"Ca…can you he…help mmm…me?" Jason stuttered.

Benny shot a glance at Marissa. He knew in the pit of his stomach something was wrong with Jason but wasn't sure what. Of course. Jason didn't want anyone making a fuss over his health so Benny passed it off as Jason had a rough night. Though things didn't add up to Benny. He went over the mental checklist of why Jason could be stuttering. 'He didn't have a seizure last night. He hasn't been drinking. What could be wrong with him?' Benny thought.

"Come here buddy, I'll tie it for you." Benny said closing the gap.

"Tank…you…Be…Benny." Jason stuttered more.

Jason sat in the court gallery as the crime scene evidence was being presented. Jason was torn between staying in the courtroom and seeing the images that had never left his mind from the morning he found Diana dead beside him, or walking out of the courtroom.

Madeline had an investigator on the stand and was showing the crime scene pictures and discussing how Conor Kelly stabbed Diana to death. Jason couldn't take it and didn't want to see the photos, instead he watched the jury's reaction of shock and horror. His eyes ended up catching one of the pictures of Diana in a pool of blood. It didn't help matters any when the investigator pointed out that Diana was pregnant. The jury was taking it all in, but what they couldn't miss was the sobs of a grown man. Jason lowered his head into his hands and cried as he sat there listening to the trial.

"Shh it's ok Bull." Benny said as he rubbed soothing circles on Jason's back.

Jason was thankful for Benny to be there to ground him. But as much as Benny was trying to help, the stress of the trial was taking its toll on Jason.

"Let's take a recess for lunch. We will reconvene at 2pm." Judge Daniels said.

Jason couldn't have been happier for the break. Benny stood and started for the door with Jason and Marissa not far behind him. Jason became lightheaded and began to stumble before collapsing to the ground.

"Benny!" Marissa yelled.

As Benny turned around he saw his boss on the ground. He yanked off his jacket and was quick to put it behind Jason's head. Benny's heart dropped as he watched Jason's muscles stiffen and his body arching as he convulsed. But what really concerned Benny was Jason wasn't coming out of this seizure. It was lasting longer than the ones he had at home. He was almost in tears as he watched helplessly as Jason turned blue and stopped breathing.

"Come on Jason! Stay with us!" Benny yelled before whispering "Please stay with me! I need you!"


	29. Chapter 29

The jury looked on in horror as they watched Jason seize on the floor.

"I've called 911. Paramedics should be here soon." Madeline told Benny and Marissa as she kicked off her heels and knelt down beside Jason's shaking body.

"I don't know what happened. He seemed to be having a good day." Benny blamed himself. He felt so helpless watching and waiting for Jason to come around, out of his seizure.

Jason cried out as his vocal cords contracted and air was released from his lungs. He turned blue from not breathing.

"Benny, where is this blood coming from?" Marissa panicked as she saw blood coming out of Jason's mouth.

Benny quickly saw what Marissa meant.

"Help me roll him on his side so he doesn't choke. He's biting his tongue." Benny said as he got in position to roll Jason.

As Marissa helped Benny, she started smelling something foul. She looked to Benny for answers.

"So much for this Tom Ford suit. No way we are going to get poop and pee out of there Jason!" Benny sighed.

"Are you saying he just wet himself and crapped?" Marissa asked.

"Yep. They said during seizures he could lose control over his bladder and bowels but he never has. Though he hasn't had a bad seizure like this since I have been taking care of him." Benny mentioned.

"Guys it's already been 7 minutes. Is he going to come out of this?" Madeline asked.

"I sure hope so." Benny looked at her with sad eyes.

Finally, the paramedics came rushing in. Jason's seizure had slowed to where just a muscle here and there jumped but nothing like the huge seizure he had just experienced.

Madeline filled paramedics in on what had happened.

"Marissa, go get the team. I am sure they will want to be at the hospital with him." Benny said.

A paramedic went to start an IV when another seizure over took Jason's body.

"Not again." Benny whispered.

The paramedic quickly got an oxygen mask on Jason trying to get him to breathe. His lips were already blue from lack of oxygen. Benny hoped that it wouldn't cause more brain damage.

"Lets roll with him. Hopefully this seizure will break and we can get an IV in." the lead paramedic said.

They quickly and carefully got a seizing Jason onto the gurney and ran toward the ambulance.

"I'll let you know if I hear something before you guys get there." Benny shouted over his shoulder to Marissa and Madeline as he followed closely on the heels of the paramedics.

"I have never seen Benny so worried about someone like that before." Madeline said.

"He and Jason have a very special bond. One that I believe goes deeper than just them being former brother-in-law's." Marissa smiled to herself. She had her suspicions about those two... by her best guess something deeper was evolving between Benny and Jason.

Benny watched helplessly as one seizure would die down only for another one to take its place. During the refractory period, the paramedic was finally able to start an IV on the way to the hospital. By time they arrived at the hospital, Jason was in a seizure that had already lasted 3 minutes. Benny wasn't sure how much more Jason's poor body could take. A slew of nurses helped the paramedics bring Jason into one of the exam rooms. Benny felt like an outsider as he watched Jason seize in that room. He watched as a doctor pushed Valium into his IV. Less than a minute later, Jason was still. It was almost unnerving to see just how still Jason was after watching him seize for so long.

Benny made his way to the waiting room to find the team.

"How's he doing Benny?" Madeline was the first to speak.

Benny nodded "He's stable. They are doing some bloodwork to find out what caused the seizure."

Twenty minutes later a doctor came out to speak with the group.

"He hasn't woken up yet. His Keppra levels were extremely low which is probably what caused his seizure. Has Jason been under a lot of stress recently?" Dr. Prescott asked.

"Sadly yes," Marissa spoke for the group. "He has been in the court room watching the trial for the murder of his girlfriend play out."

"Poor guy has had a time of it. He was going to propose to her." Chunk added.

"Not to mention she was carrying his baby." Cable remarked.

"I see. That is a lot of stress. I am going to keep him overnight. Give him some Keppra through his IV , recheck his levels in the morning and if all goes well and he has no more seizure activity, he should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." Dr. Prescott said.

"Can we go see him?" Danny asked.

"Of course." Dr. Prescott said and the team followed him up to Jason's room.

Thankfully this hospital visit, Jason wasn't on any kind of machines to keep him alive. Instead he wore a nasal cannula to provide a small amount of supplemental oxygen and had an IV in the back of his right hand. The team sat quietly and waited for Jason to wake up.

Two hours later, Jason's eyes slowly opened. He was shocked to find he was in a hospital room with his team by his side.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Jason whispered.

Benny was the first one to realize Jason was awake.

"Because you my friend had a huge seizure in the courtroom followed by several smaller seizures." Benny answered, thankful that Jason was alert and seemed to have no brain damage.

"You gave us quite the scare." Marissa said.

Jason looked up at Benny with his big green eyes.

"I am so sorry." Jason softly spoke. Nothing like causing a huge amount of drama in court, he thought with a sigh.

"Nothing to be sorry about. You didn't ask to have a seizure." Benny smiled and patted Jason's arm.

"However, I will have to fit you for a new Tom Ford suit Dr. Bull." Chunk smiled.

"A gift for having a seizure?" Jason questioned.

"Not exactly. You lost all control during the biggest seizure and well to put it nicely…you ruined the suit." Benny said in the nicest way he could.

"You don't mean I?" Jason's eyes got big.

Benny and Marissa nodded.

"Both?"

They nodded again.

"Oh my God...I pissed and shit myself in front of our jury, fellow judicial colleagues and God himself." Jason was mortified.

"Not to mention the murderer...the whole reason you were in court." Cable added.

"CABLE! Not helping!" Marissa snapped.

"Sorry…" Cable apologized ducking her head.

Jason was trying extremely hard to stay awake but his eyelids were getting extraordinarily heavy.

"Why don't you get some rest Dr. Bull. I know you have got to be exhausted." Madeline said.

"Tired and sore." Jason yawned.

"I can imagine there is some muscle tiredness with as much as his muscles were contracting." Chunk added.

"We will see you tomorrow Dr. Bull. Again, get some rest." Danny said patting his foot before she turned to leave.

"If anything changes I will let you guys know." Benny smiled as the team and Madeline made their way out.

Benny stayed by Jason's side and watched him as he slept. A soft knock on the door brought Benny out of his musing of things he knew he shouldn't be thinking about... especially how he could have lost Jason again today without the other man knowing how he truly felt about him.

"Didn't think I would see the two of you again so soon." A familiar voice spoke up.

"Jen. How have you been?" Benny's face lit up.

"Doing pretty good! Saw Jason's name on the ER board earlier and wanted to check on him. I figured I would find you down here with him." Jen smiled.

"Of course. Can't leave him alone." Benny looked back at Jason thoughtfully.

"Well I got quite the surprise." Jen said as she moved her scrub jacket back to reveal a small bump.

Benny hugged Jen. "Congrats! I bet Jamie is excited."

"Is he ever! He is hoping for a baby brother. Though it will still be a while before we find out for sure." Jen pulled out her phone and showed Benny the pictures of Jamie in a little shirt that said "Big Brother."

"He is so adorable. If you let us know what you are having, Jason and I would love to get the baby something." Benny smiled.

"Oh you guys don't have to do that." Jen blushed.

"No…no. We want to. You helped Jason during his darkest time, and you were there for me for emotional support. It's the least we could do." Benny smiled.

"I sure will. And thank you. You guys are wonderful." Jen hugged Benny. "I am on my way home. I just thought I would stop in and check on you two."

"Thanks so much. It means the world to us." Benny patted her on the back. "You take care of that little one as well."

"Will do!" Jen smiled as she took her leave.

Benny stayed with Jason until he knew he was out for the night. Thankfully no more seizures had popped up.

"Mr. Colon, why don't you go home for the night and get some rest. Chances are he won't wake up until morning." Jason's nurse for the evening said as she came in to check on Jason.

"Ok" Benny yawned "But if anything happens…"

"We will call you yes." The nurse smiled.

Benny made his way out of the hospital still wondering, if he could have prevented Jason from having all the seizures he had during the day.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Benny got up and hurried to call the hospital to find out about Jason. They hadn't called during the middle of the night, so he took that as a blessing. The nurse told him that Jason was still sleeping soundly with no more seizures. If he could get through the morning with no seizures, then he could go home.

Benny called Chunk to go check on Jason since Benny needed to be in court. Chunk walked into Jason's room around 9am to find Jason eating breakfast.

"Someone's feeling better." Chunk smiled.

"Much." Jason smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. "This coffee tastes awful. Ready to get back to the office and grab some good coffee before heading to court."

"The only place you will be heading is home." Chunk said.

"Where is Benny?" Jason questioned.

"He and Marissa are already in court." Chunk said.

Jason gave him a questioning look. "What time is it?"

"It is almost 9:30 am." Chunk said looking at his watch.

"Then what are we doing here? We need to get to court Chunk!" Jason said trying to push his covers off him and stand up, IV still in the back of his hand.

"Dr. Bull, you are not well enough to go to court, not to mention you are not discharged yet." Chunk said.

Jason laid his head back against the pillow. He didn't remember his seizure from the day before. But he did remember the looks on the faces of the jury as they were presenting evidence and talking about the crime scene. He just hoped today was just as powerful.

Once Jason was released, Chunk along with a nurse helped Jason into sweatpants, a t-shirt and hoodie to wear home. Chunk wanted Jason as comfortable as possible. Jason was quiet on the ride back to Benny's apartment. Chunk looked over at Jason at one point and smiled as Jason dozed off. Chunk helped Jason out of the car and into the apartment. If people didn't know better they would think Jason was drunk as he couldn't stand on his own two feet without wobbling a bit. Chunk stayed with Jason and made sure he was fed and planned to take care of him until Benny got home.

* * *

"Jason, we have a problem." "Marissa said over the ear piece.

"And what might that be?" Jason said, watching Benny in action defending their newest client.

"I don't know how to say this but…Conor Kelly just escaped from prison." Marissa sighed.

"Damn. Ok not that it will help much but we need to get a restraining order on him so he doesn't come after me or anyone at TAC." Jason said before hearing commotion in the hallway. The doors to the courtroom busted open. "Too late for that restraining order."

"What is that supposed to mean? Bull?" Marissa questioned with fear creeping into her voice.

"You son of a bitch." Marissa could hear over the ear wig before the deafening sound of gun shots before all went quiet.

"Bull? Who's been shot? Are you and Benny ok?" Marissa asked but never got an answer.

Jason never heard Marissa's question. Instead he was kneeling down next to Benny's body. Conor had come in and his main target was Benny. He shot Benny in the chest before being taken down himself.

"Please Benny hold on, help is on the way. Don't you dare leave me!" Jason cried as he tried to apply pressure to Benny's chest.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to move away from the patient." A paramedic said.

"Please you have to save him." Jason cried.

The paramedic placed his fingers on Benny's neck and shook his head. Jason lost it and scooped Benny up into his arms.

"There was so much I still needed to say to you. Please, you can't leave me now!" Jason sobbed as he rocked Benny's body.

* * *

It had been a long drawn out day with more dramatic testimony. Benny found it a bit of a saving grace that Jason wasn't in court. He didn't need to hear how the medical examiner had performed the autopsy and how shocked she was when she found out Diana was pregnant. Benny didn't know which was harder on Jason: the fact that Diana was killed or the fact he was going to be a father and with Diana's death had missed out on having a family for the second time.

"How's he doing? Any more seizures?" Benny asked, concerned about Jason.

"You are almost like a worried parent Benny!" Chunk chuckled. "He's fine. He's ate and has been asleep ever since."

"Benny please, don't leave me!" Jason screamed from down the hall.

"What is that all about?" Chunk asked.

Benny went rushing down the hall to find Jason having a nightmare.

"Shh it's ok Jason, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Benny said as he stroked Jason's hair. Jason almost immediately settled back down, hearing Benny's voice and feeling Benny's touch.

Watching how Benny could calm Jason down was amazing to Chunk. After Benny got Jason settled back down, Benny stepped out into the hallway.

"Thank you so much for watching after him today." Benny smiled.

"Anytime." Chunk smirked as he went to leave. He felt there was more than meets the eye with those two.

* * *

The next morning, Benny fixed the two of them breakfast before they had to head back to court.

"Let me go grab your medicine and a glass of water." Benny said.

Jason just smiled. He was so thankful for Benny and all he had done for him. From the moment all this began, Benny was by his side.

When Benny got the pill box he noticed it was heavier than it should be. He looked inside of it and found Jason hadn't taken his Keppra in almost a week. Benny was fuming at this. He snatched up the whole pill box and stormed into the kitchen.

"Do you mind explaining this?" Benny asked throwing the pill box on the table.

"Explain what? It's just my pill box." Jason shrugged.

"Just your pill box?" Benny snapped "You have almost a weeks' worth of Keppra in there that you haven't taken. No wonder you had a damn huge prolonged seizure in court and then prolonged seizures in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The seizure in court was over 7 minutes before it stopped! And it seems like you don't care!"

Benny was enraged at Bull's attitude... like not taking his seizure medication for days was no big deal.

"Benny, I can explain…" Jason started.

"Just tell me, was the outcome of not taking your seizure medication worth having a seizure in court? Forget it, I don't want to know." Benny stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

Jason felt lost. He finally felt like he could talk to Benny, only for him to get pissed off at him. What was he going to do?


	31. Chapter 31

Marissa could feel the tension as she walked into the apartment before going to court. There was no doubt something had happened between the guys, and it wasn't good.

Benny came storming down the hall, his jaw set and a pissed off look on his face.

"Benny what on earth is wrong with you?" Marissa asked.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" Benny snapped. "It's our boss. The man hadn't taken his Keppra in about a week. No wonder why he collapsed in court and had prolonged seizures."

"Benny, you need to calm down. I am sure with the stress of the trial it caused Bull to forget to take it." Marissa said, placing her hands on Benny's shoulders.

Benny just rolled his eyes and shrugged Marissa's hands off him. He looked at his watch and huffed.

"Are you going to court or not?" Benny yelled towards the kitchen.

Jason came around the corner sniffling. He was trying his best to not let it show that Benny had hurt his feelings. He couldn't allow himself to cry in front of his team.

"Let's go." Jason whispered.

The ride to the courthouse was made in silence. Marissa felt uncomfortable sitting in between the two guys. Once they made it to court Benny broke away from them, wanting to be as far away from Jason as possible. Marissa sat down beside Jason, knowing that today could be hard on him.

"I would like to call Danielle James to the stand." Madeline said. She turned to see Jason in the crowd but Benny was a few rows back from the rest of the team. She found it odd.

"Ms. James can you tell us about this recording?" Madeline asked.

She played the recording of Conor confessing everything.

"I had followed the defendant, Conor Kelly, to a bar. I wore a wire and pretended to be his friend. He was very intoxicated and he spilled everything, confessing to the murder of Diana Lindsay and the attempted murder of Dr. Jason Bull." Danny explained.

"No further questions your honor." Madeline smiled.

Jason couldn't believe how cold blooded Conor could be. Jason ducked his head and cried. Marissa rubbed his back and tried to comfort him.

After a few hours of deliberation, the jury came back with their verdict.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor." The jury foreperson stood up. "We the jury find Conor Kelly guilty for the murder of Diana Lindsay. We also find Conor Kelly guilty for the attempted murder of Dr. Jason Bull."

"Does the jury have a suggested sentence?" The judge asked.

"We the jury suggest life without the possibility of parole." The jury foreperson answered.

Jason felt a sense of relief wash over him. Conor was guilty and would never be getting out of prison. He felt it was a better sentence than if he could have gotten his hands on him. The guy took everything that mattered away from him and then tried to frame him for it.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go celebrate!" Cable grinned.

The team and Madeline were excited to go and celebrate the trial ending. They went out for dinner and drinks. Each of the team members were a little confused however at the lack of excitement from Jason and Benny. Chunk had noticed that the 2 men were cold toward each other which was the opposite of the other day at Benny's apartment. Benny and Jason hadn't looked at each other or said a word to each other all day.

Even at dinner Benny made it a point to sit far away from Jason. Danny noticed while she was on the stand how Benny sat far away from Jason in court instead of by his side like he did before the seizure. The team waited for Benny or Jason to say something positive about the outcome of the case, but no words were exchanged.

The ride back to the apartment after dinner was made in silence. Benny sat with his arms crossed looking out the window, while Jason looked out the other. He could feel a presence in the car with them. He could have sworn he heard Diana's voice.

"You need to talk to him Jason, before you lose him too." Diana's voice whispered in his ears.

Jason discarded it as his imagination, until he heard it again.

Jason followed Benny into the apartment without saying a word. Benny took off his tie and jacket and headed straight for his bedroom, intending to ignore Jason. However, Jason had other plans. He followed Benny. He wanted, needed to clear the air between them and say what needed to be said.

"Benny, we need to talk." Jason said trying to get Benny to stop, and hoping Benny wouldn't shut the door in his face.

Benny spun around and unleashed his inner pitbull on Jason. "No Jason we don't. Because you are too hell bent on either denying you have a seizure disorder or just hell bent on self-destruction by not taking your meds."

"You have to get it together because I can't take watching you not take care of your…" Benny yelled but his words were cut off.

Jason stepped closer and took his chance to shut Benny up. His lips crashed against Benny's. He needed to release the tension between them. Benny broke free and pushed Jason away.

"What the hell Jason?!" Benny yelled.

Jason looked into Benny's brown eyes.

"Tell me you don't want this and we will forget this ever happened." Jason cooed.

Benny shook his head. He had been wanting and dreaming about this ever since he started taking care of Jason.

"Kiss me again." Benny whispered.

That's all it took for Jason. This kiss was longer, softer and more passionate. It didn't have the anger and frustration of the first one. Jason's hands started to wander, first over Benny's torso feeling the muscles of the younger man's chest and abdomen. He quickly unbuttoned Benny's shirt, pushing the shirt open and taking in the arousing sight of the younger man's body. Benny's chest was well defined with the perfect amount of dark hair present on it.

As Jason's hands began to explore Benny's chest, Benny was quick to help Jason out of his clothes as well, unbuttoning Jason's shirt as Benny leaned in to kiss Jason's neck, drawing a low moan from Jason. Jason's hands skimmed over Benny's chest and abdomen before working his way downward to stroke Benny's member through his pants, feeling Benny getting hard against his hand. Benny gasped and became breathless as he arched his hips harder against Jason's fingers.

Benny's lips moved back up to Jason's mouth and kissed Jason harder, the two men exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Jason unfastened Benny's suit pants and slid his hand into Benny's boxers, feeling Benny's erection throbbing in his hand. Benny couldn't take much more. He wrapped his legs around Jason's hips and allowed Jason to carry him to the bed. Benny pressed himself as close as he could to Jason's body, arching into Jason's groin, feeling Jason's hard length straining against his pants. Once they reached the bed, both men were quick to finish stripping each other naked, wanting nothing between them as they gave into their desire for each other.

Once they were both naked and lying next to each other on Benny's king sized bed , they drank in the sight of each other. Jason saw a younger and somewhat muscular man in front of him. Benny rubbed his hand on Jason's chest seeing the scars from his heart surgery but also noticing that Jason had become fit and more muscular during his recovery time after the accident. Both guys were very surprised and thrilled at the size of each other's now hard cocks.

"It's ok, Benny, you can touch me as well... I want you to." Jason whispered to Benny when he saw Benny hesitate to touch him below the waist.

This was a fantasy Benny had dreamed of for so long. He got over being shy and took Jason's member in his fist and felt it throbbing and beginning to leak pre cum just as much as his was. Before long, the guys were grinding together in Benny's bed, arching against each other harder as they kissed heatedly while their hands worked each other's hard length.

"Are you ready Benny?" Jason asked breathlessly. "Are you ready to come with me?" he purred near the attorney's ear, causing Benny to shudder.

Benny nodded his head, willing to agree to anything Jason... who was now his lover, wanted at that moment.

They both stroked each other faster and allowed their kiss to become more passionate. It wasn't long before they both went over the edge together, crying out each other's name as their bodies exploded in pleasure. They both laid there in sweet bliss as both of their fantasies became a reality as they lay there together, their limbs entwined, trying to catch their breath.


	32. Chapter 32

The morning rays filtered into the small apartment bedroom. Benny was awoken by Jason pulling him close and softly kissing his neck.

"Good morning Sunshine." Jason said as he placed a tender kiss on Benny's lips and then Jason flashed a shy smile at Benny once he pulled back slightly, needing to breathe.

"If this is the treatment I get after we fight, maybe we should fight more often." Benny smiled before kissing Jason passionately, pulling his lover so close to him that it was hard to determine where Benny's body ended and Jason's started.

"What do you say about us staying home today? We don't have any cases scheduled, it would just be busy work at the office." Jason suggested as he held Benny tighter.

"I don't know Jason. The boss is kind of a stickler about being at work all the time, especially now that he's finally been medically cleared to return to work. To be honest, Bull is kind of a pain in the ass." Benny smirked.

"Why don't you leave the boss man to me, I'll deal with him." Jason whispered as he took Benny's length in his hand and massaged it, eliciting a moan from Benny's lips. "You know you'd rather stay here with me Benny... so I can make you feel so good... that's so much better than going to the office."

As it drew closer to the time they would usually leave for the office, Benny called Marissa to let her know that he and Jason weren't coming in that day.

"We are going to take the day off and relax. The murder trial was rough on Bull and I want to keep an eye on him." Benny told her.

Jason was sitting on the bed and mouthed "I have my eye on you and I'm going to be rough on you." Jason winked at his lover and reached out to rub Benny's bicep.

Benny couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile in response to Jason's antics as Marissa told him that she'd see them both tomorrow.

"Now where we?" Benny asked, hanging up the phone and taking Jason's length into his own hand.

The day after Jason's "apology", both boys agreed to try having a real relationship between them and started dating officially. They agreed to keep it quiet around the office once Jason came back to work the next day, not wanting to add more stress on Jason as he adjusted to being back at work after slightly more than 6 months of being out on medical leave after his accident. It was hard for him at first after all he had been through, but Benny was right there by his side.

They found little ways to show their love around the office. The elevator eyes, the winks and looks they would give each other let their partner know that they were thinking of them during the day. One day during trial prep, Benny subtly brushed his hand over Jason's strong shoulders in front of the team. If any of the team noticed, they didn't say a word.

Jason finally knew it was time to take it a tiny step further.

"Chunk, can you come here for a second?" Jason called the younger man into his office 3 days after he returned to work.

"What's up boss?" Chunk said, taking a seat on Jason's couch.

"I need some dating advice." Jason blurted out.

"I don't think you need my help there, Dr. Bull." Chunk chuckled.

"It's with a guy, and I've never dated a guy before. What tips can you give me?" Jason asked.

Chunk just about fell over. He had no idea what to say. He would have never thought of his boss as being gay or bisexual and yet he was asking about tips for dating a man. Chunk suspected his boss was talking about dating Benny, but decided to not ask who the guy was as he started answering his boss' questions about how to romance another man.

A week after they had started dating, Jason took Benny to a fancy steakhouse for dinner after work.

"I thought you weren't supposed to have red meat or wine for that matter?" Benny asked as the waiter poured their wine after they ordered their meals.

"It's our one week anniversary, Benny. Lighten up a little bit. Besides, I have a special surprise for you when we get home." Jason grinned hungrily.

Benny knew exactly what Jason was talking about but so far, Jason had been a gentleman and knew it would take some time for Benny to warm up to being in a relationship with another man and had not forced his younger lover into having sex with him. They enjoyed dinner and dessert before Jason's driver took them home.

Once Jason got Benny inside the apartment, he turned up the heat. Tonight, was going to be special for them both as they were celebrating their 1 week anniversary. He began to undress Benny as they walked toward the bedroom. Jason was sucking on his lover's neck as he unbuttoned Benny's shirt and undid the fastener and zipper on Benny's pants. He put his hand into Benny's boxers and felt Benny's length growing in his hand. Jason started kissing Benny passionately as Benny wrapped his legs around Jason's waist, allowing himself to be carried off to bed. Jason gently placed Benny on the bed before he began kissing down Benny's neck, proceeding towards his chest and abs, taking in his man's scent all the while. Then Jason did something he had never done before. He went further than they had been for the past week. As he kissed a trail down Benny's abdomen, he was also stroking Benny's erection. Jason kissed down past Benny's waist before he replaced his hand with his mouth, taking Benny's cock into his mouth slowly, inch by inch, not wanting to trigger his gag reflex. Benny let out a surprised moan. He never would have in a million years thought it would feel so good to have Jason's mouth around his cock, kissing, licking and sucking his length. It wasn't long before Benny came in Jason's mouth and Jason was quick to lap up every last drop of cum.

"That was…amazing!" Benny said breathlessly.

Jason smiled, his member throbbing.

"I know you are probably not comfortable with giving me oral yet, but can you please at least jack me off before this thing explodes?" Jason pleaded and then moaned as his lover wrapped his hand around Jason's erection, quickly bringing him to climax.

They laid there in sweet bliss knowing the other one wanted them.

The next morning they got dressed and ready for work but not before a little morning playtime. Benny sat down in his rolling chair waiting for trial prep to start. Cable and Danny noticed something odd about Benny.

"Um Benny…are those hickies on your neck?" Cable asked.

"What? No!" Benny said trying to pull his suit jacket up around his neck.

"Oh, those are definitely hickies. Who is she? Do we know her?" Danny questioned, the investigator in her coming out.

While the girls were trying to get answers from Benny, Marissa's attention was on Jason. He was acting strangely. The last time he acted this strangely, nothing good came of it. She remembered how pale he was when he had his heart attack, how distant he was before the accident and how off he was before his seizure in court.

"Bull, are you ok?" Marissa asked.

"I'm fine." Jason said.

There it was. The line he always fed her shortly before something bad was about to happen.

"Benny, can I have a word with you in my office?" Jason demanded.

Benny got up and walked towards Jason's office.

"I bet he gets in trouble over the hickies. Because what lawyer goes to court looking like that!" Cable smirked, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Danny.

Benny walked inside the office.

"Look Jason this is very embarrassing and I think Cable is…" Benny's words were cut off by Jason's lips on his own.

"I need you." Jason whispered.

"Now? Right here?" Benny worried.

Jason didn't answer with words, only his actions. He threw Benny against the couch and unfastened the younger man's pants pushing the pants and boxers down to reveal Benny's growing length. Jason licked his lips hungrily before going to work on his lover's hardening member.

"Seriously, how much trouble is Benny in? Dr. Bull even shut the door to talk to Benny." Danny wondered.

Chunk had his own thoughts but knew that couldn't be right.

Marissa was still worried about Jason.

"Well I guess we can at least start trial prep and they can join us when they get done with their meeting." Marissa said, trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh my God! Jason!" Benny yelled.

Marissa grabbed her phone and headed towards Jason's office.

'This is bad. For Benny to yell out like that, something is wrong with the boss man.' Marissa thought.

She was surprisedto find that the door to Jason's office was locked. That never happened during business hours.

"Benny! I am calling 911. What kind of medical crisis is Jason in?" Marissa said through the door.

"I'm fine Marissa. No need for 911." Jason yelled back, shocking Marissa.

"Then why did Benny just…?" Marissa was cut off by Jason standing at the door.

"Marissa, I think it would be better if you sat down for this." Jason said walking out of his office. Benny followed him once he got his pants zipped back up.

"I…we…need to come clean about something." Jason started and put an arm around Benny. "Benny and I are dating. If any of you have a problem with that, then get on the elevator now and I'll understand that you have resigned your position here at TAC."

Chunk smiled. He had his suspicions but was glad they finally came clean.

"Well since you're sleeping with the boss, I can help you cover those hickies up with makeup before court." Cable offered.

"Thanks kid." Benny smiled.

"Well now that that is out in the open, let's get to work on this next trial." Jason said.

It felt good that he and Benny no longer had to try and hide their feelings for each other while at work.


	33. Chapter 33

Jason and Benny had been dating for almost a month. Jason, always the gentleman, had not pressed the issue of having anal sex yet with Benny. He felt that his partner would come around in time. As their one month anniversary approached, Jason decided it was time to take the next step and give Benny the anniversary celebration he deserved. Jason booked a luxury hotel suite for a long weekend, complete with a jacuzzi tub. Before work, he started packing a small bag for both himself and Benny with casual clothing along with toiletries. In his bag, he packed condoms and lube. When he went to go to the car with them the next morning, it made Benny suspicious and nervous all at once. Why was Jason packing his bags?

"Are you trying to leave me Jason?" Benny asked, on the verge of tears.

Jason kissed Benny on the top of the head.

"Never. I am just replenishing the spare clothing I keep in my office. No sense in having Marissa have to run back to the apartment anytime I need a new suit." Jason smirked.

Jason saw his partner visibly relax and couldn't believe Benny bought his excuse.

Once they got to the office, Jason needed some help.

"Hey Chunk, can you come here for a moment?" Jason called out.

"You wanted to see me?" Chunk asked.

"Benny's and my one month anniversary is this weekend and I want to do something special for him." Jason said.

"Ok Boss, what did you have in mind?" Chunk asked sitting down on the couch.

"I am going to take him to dinner tonight and booked a hotel suite for a long weekend. It's time that I think about taking it a step further with him." Jason grinned.

"You're not thinking of proposing to him, are you?" Chunk asked.

"No, it's a little soon for that. But I want to show him just how much I do love him." Jason smiled. "And that's where you come in. When I let you guys go home early today, I need you to grab the bags out from under my desk and take them down to the car while I go and get Benny." Jason said.

"Ok, I can do that." Chunk smiled.

Chunk let the girls in on the plan to go home early that day and told them not to tell Benny. So when Jason came out of his office around 3 p.m. and told them to go home, it didn't surprise them. Chunk nodded and went to get the bags.

"Benny, are you ready to go?" Jason asked the younger man.

"Go where? I'm working on case prep." Benny held up the file.

Jason walked further into the conference room and closed the file.

"It's Friday. Everyone else has gone home. I figured we could start our weekend early." Jason said, rubbing Benny's arm.

"Ok fine, you win." Benny smirked.

The guys climbed in the car to start their weekend. When they were still in the car headed uptown instead of taking the streets nearing their apartment, Benny started to get worried.

"Where are we going Jason?" Benny asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Jason smiled.

He took Benny to an expensive steakhouse for an early dinner.

As they waited for their table Benny said, "Jason, you don't have to do this…" Benny started to say but his comment was cut off by a kiss.

"It's our one month anniversary. Let me spoil you a little." Jason said before going in for another kiss.

After dinner, Jason took Benny to the hotel.

"We aren't staying at home tonight?" Benny asked as he got out of the car.

"Not this weekend." Jason smiled hungrily. "We're going on a staycation for our anniversary."

They checked into their suite and went up to the 23rd floor. It wasn't long after Jason opened the door and put the bags down that he went to work on Benny. He first started by undoing Benny's tie and top button on his shirt. He proceeded by kissing down Benny's jawline to his neck. It wasn't long before Benny was helping Jason out of his clothes as well. When they were stripped down to just their underwear, Jason led Benny to the shower. Jason turned on the water before releasing Benny's hardening cock from his boxers. Benny did the same, allowing Jason's erection to spring to life. The guys got into the warm shower allowing their lips to crash together. Jason took the shampoo and washed Benny's hair before washing his man's body as well. He stopped when he came to Benny's shaft and started stroking it. It didn't take much for Benny to cum in Jason's hand. Benny was quick to lather Jason up as well. Once they got out of the shower, dried off and headed for bed, Jason felt it was time to make his move.

"Tonight is a special night, Benny...are you ready to make love with me?" Jason asked with need and want in his voice, his hard on twitching as they lay down on the king sized bed in the bedroom.

"Yes!" Benny moaned, in desperate need as well.

Jason lubed his fingers before gently working one then two fingers into Benny's virgin hole, massaging and stretching him completely, causing Benny to moan and gasp, before removing his fingers gently from his lover's body. Jason kissed Benny hungrily as he rolled a condom down over his erect, throbbing cock, then applied a generous amount of lube to the condom. He looked Benny in the eyes, wanting that emotional contact as he lined his dick up with Benny's hole and gently pushed just the head into his lover at first, giving him time to adjust. As Benny relaxed and Jason felt Benny's muscles loosen up, he slowly pushed more of his length into his lover until he was inside Benny all the way. Benny let out something between a moan and a scream. This is what he had dreamed about all those nights Jason was in the hospital, and this was more satisfying and amazing than he could have ever dreamed of. The 2 men gently thrust against each other , moaning in pleasure until they both came. After Jason finished, he lay there and held his partner, still inside Benny, but knowing he was going to have to withdraw soon before he went all the way down and the condom slipped off.

"Happy one month anniversary Benny." Jason said before kissing him until they were both breathless.


	34. Chapter 34

The morning came, finding Benny wrapped securely in Jason's loving arms.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Jason said as he kissed Benny's jawline. "How about we head downstairs for some breakfast? I'm starving."

Benny turned and kissed Jason. "It sounds like a plan."

While the guys got ready for breakfast and while they were in the restaurant eating, Benny couldn't help but think about the night before. It was magical to say the least. He never thought having Jason inside of him could be like the reality it was.

"What would you like to do today, counselor?" Jason ask as he stabbed a piece of his scrambled eggs.

Benny thought long and hard before he answered the question.

"I thought we could go back upstairs and have a repeat of last night." Benny said softly, his face flushing bright pink. He quickly took a sip of his coffee to hide his embarrassment.

Jason's eyebrows shot up, not expecting that answer from his lover.

"You liked that, did you?" Jason smirked.

Benny smiled at Jason. He slipped his hand over onto Jason's thigh and squeezed gently.

"I just thought...maybe, I could return the favor." Benny's eyes sparkled.

"What are we waiting for?!" Jason said. He quickly paid for their breakfast and the guys headed back to their room.

Once they were in their room, Jason began to kiss down Benny's neck , beginning to strip him out of his clothing and was about to throw Benny onto the bed. Benny put his hand on Jason's chest and lightly pushed him away.

"Whoa there, big boy, slow down. It's my turn to take control." Benny said, looking up at Jason with lust filled eyes.

Jason smirked "Ah you're wanting to take control?"

Benny nodded before he ripped Jason's shirt and pants off of him, finding Jason was already hardening to full length at the thought of Benny taking charge.

"Lay down on the bed on your back." Benny commanded.

Jason did as he was told. Benny hesitated as he started to have second thoughts. He didn't realize just how big Jason was. Jason's erect cock had to be at least 8 inches long and thick. Benny remembered how filled he was the night before, but he didn't take time to stare at Jason's erection.

Benny took a few breaths trying to calm his nerves. He had never had a man's cock in his mouth, but that's what he wanted to do for his lover now. He never thought of having his boss's cock in his mouth, that's for sure. He started off kissing Jason's mouth, before slowly working his way downward, kissing and sucking at Jason's neck before moving lower, stopping to kiss, lick and suck at Jason's nipples, making Jason moan and arch up. Benny then kissed his way down Jason's abdomen and hesitated when he was staring at Jason's cock, which was beginning to twitch and leak slightly. Benny shook off the urge to forget his plan to blow Jason and decided to go for it. He then shyly took Jason's erection in his fist and licked the head. Jason moaned at just the sight of his lover licking his cock. Then Benny decided to just go for it. He tried to take Jason's length in all at once due to his lack of experience. Benny realized his mistake as he began gagging and choking.

"Benny, are you alright?" Jason raised up a little bit.

Benny tried to wave him off as he gagged a little more.

"You know you don't have to take the whole thing. You can take what you're comfortable with and use your hand on the rest. In fact, if you're not comfortable with giving me a blow job, we can do something else." Jason suggested.

"No, it's fine. I want it to be good for you." Benny sadly said.

"You already are making this good for me, babe. Never doubt that." Jason smiled.

Benny tried once more taking Jason's advice. It wasn't long before Jason couldn't hold back and unloaded into Benny's mouth, making Benny gag as he attempted to swallow Jason's cum.

"I am so sorry. I promise I will be better next time." Benny said on the verge of tears.

"You were amazing!" Jason said breathlessly, as he attempted to catch his breath after the powerful orgasm.

Benny climbed up into the bed with Jason and laid his head on his lover's chest. He could hear Jason's heartbeat pounding away, which was something he was glad for considering his heart had stopped shortly after the accident... not to mention his heart attack a couple of years before.

"How about we stay in the rest of the day and we can practice some more? Maybe let you enter me again like you did last night? Maybe try it with me inside of you later?" Benny smiled.

"I like that idea. In fact, we don't have to leave this room. I will order room service. Anything to make you more comfortable." Jason replied as he pulled Benny tightly against him and kissed him gently.


End file.
